Odisea
by Magi-chan xD
Summary: Goenji quiere declararse y no puede. ¿Por qué? Porque tenia miedo tal vez... que más puedo decir, el pobre va a vivir simplemente una divertida odisea Un asco el resumen, igual entren!
1. De mi relación con las cotorras

**Holiss!~~ Yes, I'm... (?) **

**Vengo con un fic de mi 2da pareja favorita! tan tan tan: EndoXGoenji. [Y al que no les gusta *saca una pistola* okey, no voy a matar a nadie]**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me... bla bla bla...  
**

* * *

Capítulo 1, de mis problemas con el cuarteto de cotorras

¿Por qué nadie me creía que no quería nada obsceno con el capitán? Emm… bueno, tal vez un poquito, pero necesitaba hablar con Endo urgentemente y no lo encontraba por ningún maldito lugar ¿dónde rayos se había metido? ¡En la torre de metal! Lamento decepcionarlos, pero no es así, acababa de venir de allí. ¡Entrenando! Tampoco… ¡Charlando con alguno de los chicos! Menos…

¡Diablos! Cuando no lo llamás, aparece. Cuando lo necesitas, no lo encontrás ni de casualidad. La mayoría de los chicos se estaban empezando a burlar por mi persistencia por buscarlo.

– Hey Goenji-san ¿tenés miedo de que se haya ido con Aldena-san? – se reía Sakuma.

– No, lo que pasa que Endo está encerrado en su cuarto hablando por teléfono con Roccoco-kun – se empezó a reír Fudo.

¿Desde cuándo esos dos eran amigos? Ambos me odian porque yo sé todos los secretos de Kidou. Que se vayan al diablo, estaba buscando a Endo y no lo encontraba en ningún maldito lugar.

Bah… me rendí y me fui a mi cuarto a pensar un rato en: ¿Qué diría luego de verlo? La verdad es que lo estaba buscando para hablar sobre lo que me pasaba. Hace días de todo este problema me había dado cuenta de que estoy enamorado de él. Ese día pensaba declarárselo, luego del entrenamiento. Por una distracción, apenas terminó el entrenamiento, lo perdí de vista y lo pude encontrar. Desesperadamente lo empecé a buscar sin mucho éxito, no había pensado ni en lo que le iba a decir, tan solo necesitaba estar con él ¿Cómo diablos me iba a declarar? No tenía la más reverenda idea. ¿Y si me rechazaba? Era algo que debía tener en cuenta. ¿Y si me correspondía? Me agarraría un ataque al corazón de emoción. ¿Y si gustaba de otra persona? Tal vez tendría que empezar a buscar un cementerio para tal persona. ¿Y si no me salían las palabras? Quedaría como un completo baka. Pero soy tan imbécil que no había pensado en eso ni en nada, tan solo necesitaba verlo, tal vez en ese momento sabría que decir en verdad.

Durante la cena me enteré que su oto-san había venido a Japón por un par de días y él dejaría el campamento para estar en su casa. Casi me muero. Las burlas no se hicieron esperar.

– Ups, Goenji-baka no va a poder hablar con su capitancito – decía Midorikawa a mis espaldas.

– Igual, como si Endo-san le fuese a dar bolilla – le contestó Kazemaru con una perversa sonrisa.

– Endo-san ya está enamorado de alguien más – aclaró Tachimukai con una sonrisa de victoria.

Les lancé una mirada asesina a aquel cuarteto de cotorras. Digo cuarteto porque allí se incluye Sakuma que es ese momento no se encontraba presente. ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Y si Endo ya estaba enamorado de alguien más? Había varias opciones. Terminé de comer con un aura deprimente, le di el plato a Natsumi y me largué a mi cuarto, no pensaba escuchar más "opiniones" de mis "tan buenos compañero de equipo" (notase la ironía) _/ Nota mental: matar a balonazos a las o los (?) cuatro chusmas / _pensé.

Al rato llegó Fubuki a mi cuarto. Pasó y nos pusimos a charlar.

– No les hagas caso, esos están todos celosos: Kaze-chan está enamorado de él desde el partido con Teikoku, Tachi-chan también desde que lo conoció. Mido-chan y Sakuma-san los acompañan porque no tienen nada mejor que hacer que molestar a los demás – me decía mi amigo sentado en mi escritorio.

– Por mí que se vayan al diablo ¿Qué rayos le importa si me gusta o no Endo? – conteste mirando por la ventana.

– ¿Te gusta Endo en verdad?

– Hai…

Me quedé mirando por la ventana y ni me acordé que con esa respuesta maté el corazón del pobre Fubuki. Él está enamorado de mí o lo estaba en ese momento. Hasta me lo confesó y todo, yo igual fui sincero y le dije que no me gustaba nadie, hasta el día que me di cuenta de que me gustaba Endo y toda la cosa. Sin embrago, él es mi mejor amigo. Creo que prefiere tenerme como amigo a perderme para siempre.

– Gomen Fubu-chan, no quería incomodarte – aclaré cuando me di cuenta de la tontería que había dicho.

– No te preocupes Goenji-kun, aparte, creo que me está empezando a gustar otro chico – me confesó.

– Eso me alegra ¿Someoka-san? – pregunté.

– No Goenji, no es Someoka, es otra persona…

Me quedé pensando como tarado. Luego de un rato seguimos hablando con Fubuki sobre varias cosas. Ya pasadas las once y media, se fue a dormir y yo me quedé mirando por la ventana como un perfecto imbécil pensando en el día en que me di cuenta de que Endo es la persona a la que amo.

–.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Flash back –.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Estaba Endo y Goenji practicando en la torre de metal. Endo se había lastimado las manos gracias a su "fantástico entrenamiento" y el goleador lo estaba curando un poco. _

– _Arigatou Goenji-san, ¡kya! –exclamaba el portero mientras Goenji le vendaba la mano._

– _Sos un baka, ¿Cómo te vas a lastimar así las manos? Sin tus manos, no podríamos proteger la portería, tontito – lo regañó el rubio._

– _Gomen, gomen, gomen… _

_Ya estaba atardeciendo. Goenji miró a los ojos a Endo. Se dio cuenta de los hermosos y penetrantes ojos marrones de su querido capitán. Se dio cuenta de que era muy lindo. Esos últimos rayos de sol hacían ver a Endo muy bonito. _

_Goenji recordó que él siempre había estado a su lado, Endo nunca lo había abandonado. Se dio cuenta de que… lo quería más que a un amigo._

– _¿Qué pasa Goenji-chan? Estás rojo como el pelo de Kiyama-kun – comentó Endo._

– _Etto, nada, nada Endo, debe ser por el entrenamiento…_

–.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Fin flash back –.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Si, lo admito, parece estúpida esa escena con Endo, pero… ¿Qué voy a hacerle? Me quedé completamente dormido apoyado en la ventana. Al día siguiente me desperté con dolor de cuello y de espalda.

– Goenji-san, no se distraiga – me gritaba constantemente el entrenador durante el entrenamiento.

– Hai – dije y volví a entrenar.

Para ser sinceros, no pude conectar un maldito pase, no pude meter ni un gol… no me pude concentrar. Y como yo soy un chico con _mucha_ buena suerte, mis _queridos _amigos que vinieron a dar ánimos. Es que esos cuatro ukes son _tan_ _amables_ que me ayudan en todo lo que pueden.

En las duchas, volví a escuchar todas las cargadas. ¿Tan evidente era que yo gustaba de Endo? ¿Tanto así? Tal vez… pero el único que no se daba cuenta era Endo. ¿Por qué? Pues no lo sé.

Durante la cena, de vuelta. Tenía ganas de que me arrollara un auto, de que me agarrara un ataque cardíaco o algo para dejar de existir y esos cuatro me dejaran de molestar. No sé cómo hacen para inventar tantas calumnias. Me estaba por volver loco. Encima, Kazemaru es el que llevaba la batuta, Tachimukai era el segundo al mando y Sakuma y Midorikawa eran los soldados. Era digno de verse. Se veían realmente estúpidos. Celosos… ¿o qué? ¿Me van a decir que Kazemaru y Tachimukai no me molestaban porque también gustaban de Endo? De hecho, la mitad del campamento gustaba o gusta de él. Me incluyo en el grupo. Pero, que se le va a hacer…

Me volví a encerrar en mi cuarto. Por fin un poco de paz. El cuarteto de cotorras no me podía molestar en mi cuarto.

Al rato, apareció Kidou en mi cuarto.

– Antes de todo, disculpá a Sakuma-kun por cómo se está comportando – se adelantó Kidou.

– El que se tiene que disculpar es él, no vos – contesté – ¿Qué hacés acá?

– Para ser sinceros, me escondo de Fudo-baka – me dijo tratando de sentarse, aunque pude notar la molestia en su cara al hacerlo.

– ¿Duele? – me atreví a preguntar.

– Bastante, es un maldito bruto – me respondió, no pude evitar dejar salir una risita – ¡no te rías! – me ordenó en un tono casi infantil.

– Perdón, es que todavía no entiendo por qué te dejás violar – dije abriendo la puerta de mi cuarto y mirando hacía el pasillo, Fudo parecía buscar algo.

– Si no me dejo duele más – me respondió – ¿viene Fudo?

– Te está buscando – dije – ¿Qué hacés? – pregunté al ver como Kidou trataba de salir por la ventana.

– Salvando mi trasero – me dijo.

Tarde, muy tarde. Fudo abrió de golpe la puerta de mi cuarto mientras Kidou trataba de escapar.

– ¿Te vas Kidou-kun? – preguntó irónicamente Fudo.

– No, solo estaba entrenando por si alguna vez debo saltar por una ventana – contestó mi amigo con el mismo tono.

– Etto… chicos, podrían ir a hablar a otro lado – pregunté algo incómodo de tener a Fudo en mi cuarto. De verdad hay que tener cuidado con ese tipo.

– Si Goenji-san, ya nos íbamos ¿verdad Yutto? – preguntó Fudo alzando a Kidou al estilo princesa.

– Kidou-san para vos, baka, soltame – exigía mi querido amigo pataleando.

– Hasta mañana Goenji-san – me dijo Fudo amablemente llevándose a Kidou.

– Maldito Goenji, hijo de ****, mal amigo, ¡me entregaste! – escuché que Kidou me gritaba.

Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto riéndome.

La verdad, Kidou dice, dice, pero yo sé que le gusta Fudo, no lo puede negar. Solo que es tan orgulloso que no lo va a admitir, y mientras tanto, Fudo se lo va a violar sin más. A ambos les gusta ese jueguito.

Me tiré en mi cama a tratar de dormir, pero empecé a escuchar gemidos. Pero no eran de Kidou. Paré un poco más la oreja y me di cuenta de que eran de Kazemaru. Okey, eso era raro ¿Qué estaría haciendo a estas horas el afeminado ese? Si el entrenador nos tiene más que prohibido traer gente a los cuartos de noche sin su permiso. Un momento, se escuchaban solo gemidos de Kazemaru, de nadie más… o sea que… dejémoslo ahí, creo que se imaginan lo que pasó por mi cabeza en ese momento.

Le pegué un par de golpes a la pared, ya que Kazemaru está al lado de mi cuarto, para que se callara un poco.

– Acá hay gente que quiere dormir – le grité.

– ¡Baka! – recibí de respuesta por parte de Kazemaru.

Luego de un rato, por fin me pude dormir.

¡A que no saben que me pasó a la mañana siguiente! El idiota de Tachimukai me tiró todo el café con leche sobre mi remera _sin querer_. Casi lo mato de no ser porque Tsunami intervino, de no ser así, ya estarían velando al sirenito ese. Es verdad, yo me había levantado con un humor de perros.

– ¿Qué pasá Goenji-san que andás tan enojado? – me preguntó sarcásticamente Sakuma.

Me acerqué un poco a su oído y le contesté algo que lo hizo rabiar.

– Es que no pude dormir por todos los gemidos que hizo Kidou estando con Fudo.

Que bella es la vida. El cuarteto de cotorras adora molestarme a mí y yo adoro hacerlos rabiar. ¡Es tan divertido! Sakuma estaba enamorado de Kidou por eso le molestaba que yo dijera eso. Lo hacía recordar que Kidou era de Fudo y no suyo. ¿O no que soy un ángel? Un angelito bueno y adorable.

– Goenji-san, ¿puedo hablar con vos? – me preguntó Midorikawa.

Parecía que no iba a hacer nada malo, pero realmente desconfiaba de ese tipo, estaba bajo las órdenes de Kazemaru.

– Si, ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté.

– Etto… Kaze-chan y Tachi-kun te molestan porque…

– Porque gusto de Endo – terminé la frase – ¿verdad?

– Y porque tenés más chances que ellos para con Endo-san – me dijo en voz bajita – mirá, yo te voy a seguir molestando porque soy amigo de esos dos, pero… te voy a pedir un favor.

– ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? – pregunté mirándolo mal. De verdad no confiaba en el helado parlante.

– Porque lo vas a terminar haciendo te lo pida o no. Quedate con el capitán, onegai – me dijo.

– ¿Es por Kiyama-san? – me atreví a preguntar.

– Hai… onegai… ni Kaze ni Tachi tienen oportunidad con el capitán y lo sabemos, vos y yo. Pero con Hiroto es otra la cosa… – me dijo casi suplicándome.

– Etto… – dudé un poco.

– Esto se queda acá. Yo te lo pedí ¿bien? Pero no pienses que por eso voy a ser bueno con vos, ahora vuelvo allá y sigo siendo…

– Una cotorra – completé.

– Como se te antoje decirnos, yo solo te vine a decir eso.

Y así como así, se fue. Okey, ese tipo es más que raro. ¿Para qué tanto? Para decirme que Hiroto también gustaba de Endo. Fantástico, ahora también tendría que tener cuidado con un marciano…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2, de un encuentro bajo la lluvia.

Me volví a mi habitación un tanto molesto… la verdad es que no sé que tanto quería decirme Midorikawa, porque la verdad, vi inútil mi charla con él. Demasiada gravedad ya le afectó el cerebro. Llegué a mi habitación pero… me di cuenta de que si iba a estar ahí, iba a ser para quedarme aburrido mirando el techo suspirando por Endo como colegiala enamorada y la verdad, no tenía ganas de eso. Decidí salir a caminar.

– ¿A dónde vas Goenji-san? – me preguntó Aki cuando ya me iba del campamento.

– A caminar un rato… me aburro en mi cuarto – admití acomodándome mi chaqueta naranja.

¿A dónde iría? No tenía a más mínima idea, realmente lo único que quería era poder salir un rato de mi cuarto y poder despejarme.

Miré al cielo… seguramente llovería de un momento a otro, y yo sin paraguas. ¿Qué más daba? De paso, tal vez, me resfriaba y me dejaban volver a mi casa y no tener que soportar a las cotorras haciéndome la vida imposible como de costumbre.

Fui primero a mi casa, a visitar a mi onee-chan. Como siempre, mi padre estaba trabajando, esta vez tenía guardia completa.

– ¡Onii-san! ¡Me viniste a visitar! – gritó Yukka al verme entrar a la casa y abalanzarse sobre mí para abrazarme con sus típicos abrazos.

– ¿Cómo andas Yukka-nee? – Pregunté por preguntar – ¿y el colegio?

– Muy bien onii-san, no sabés… ¡Tengo novio! – me dijo mi onee-chan de lo más contenta.

– ¿QUÉ? – Grité inmediatamente al escuchar lo que me había dicho – ¡Yukka! ¡Tenés 9 años! ¿Qué es eso?

– Es un chico nuevo que llegó a colegio, y me preguntó si yo quería ser su novia… y le dije que sí – me confesó con su típica carita de inocencia.

Casi me muero de un ataque al corazón… Yukka con tan solo una oración puede matarme completamente. Me tranquilicé un poco cuando su nana me dijo que tan solo era cosa de niños, que no le diera importancia. Aún así, le dije a mi pequeña onee-chan que tuviera cuidado.

Me fui de mi casa. ¿Y ahora? Recién eran las tres de la tarde y sorpresivamente todavía no se había largado a llover. Decidí ir a… a no sé realmente. Estaba tan ido en pensamientos tontos como _¿Por qué me gusta Endo? ¿Por qué Kazemaru no me deja tranquilo? ¿Por qué mi onee-chan tiene novio?_ Y tonterías así que y tenían una respuesta lógica para mí, pero yo quería buscarles otra explicación que se acomodara mejor a mis necesidades.

No sé cómo, pero llegué a la torre de Ciudad Inazuma. ¿Cómo llegué? No tengo la más pálida idea. Para ser sinceros, ahí fue donde realmente conocí a Endo, el mismo día que me mudé a esta ciudad.

–.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Flash back –.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Un rubio veía del hospital de ver a su onee-chan. Pasó por una singular torre dónde había un castaño efectuando un entrenamiento demasiado extraño._

_– Debo mejorar, debo crear una técnica antes del partido con Teikoku – decía el joven que parecía ser un portero._

_"Está loco" pensó el rubio al ver aquel entrenamiento. Pero había algo en ese chico que le daban ganas de volver a jugar futbol. Pero no, él no podía hacerlo, ya que le había hecho una promesa a su onee-chan y debía cumplirla. Sin mediar palabra con el joven futbolista, el rubio se fue del lugar._

–.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Fin flash back –.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y sí, admítanlo, todos los recuerdos bonitos que tengo con Endo son así o más cursis. ¿Qué se la va a hacer? Me senté en el banco que hay al lado del árbol a mirar el paisaje. Aunque no lo crean, Inazuma tiene otro aspecto con el día nublado así como estaba, tenía un aspecto triste, de dejadez… no es igual a los días de sol intenso en que todo parece ser feliz y que al ir a ese lugar, específicamente, recuperas todos tus ánimos. Estar en ese lugar para mí y con ese clima representaba que yo no tenía valor suficiente como para decir: Endo te amo. Porque por más que me lo encontrara en ese mismo momento, no lo haría como lo tenía previsto. Soy un cobarde. Por más que me pagaran para hacerlo, yo no lo haría, es que tengo un temor de que me rechace, tremendo.

Y hablando del rey de Roma…

– ¿Goenji? Te estás mojando – escuché una voz detrás de mí, proveniente de Endo.

¿Mojar? Tan sumido estaba en mi cabeza que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que había empezado a llover, me estaba empapando completamente.

– Ah, sí – articulé palabra.

– Lo decís así como si nada, haber, arritmate – me dijo sentándose al lado mío y cubriéndome con su paraguas.

– Arigatou Endo-kun – dije colorado por la cercanía que tenía con él.

– Etto… ¿Qué hacés acá? – me preguntó sacudiéndose el pelo.

– Salí a caminar un rato y me agarró la lluvia – dije mirándolo a la cara – no tenés el uniforme de Inazuma Japan – dije realmente asombrado.

– Si, Jajaja, está en el campamento, cuando salgo me pongo mi ropa – me respondió – Tenés frío ¿verdad?

Si, era verdad, los efectos del agua estaban trayendo malas consecuencias. La chaqueta que tenía puesta no era impermeable y debajo de esta, tan solo llevaba una remera, por lo cual podía sentir el agua fría por mi cuerpo. De repente sentí un lindo calor cubriéndome los hombros y toda la espalda.

– No Endo-kun, si no te ponés tu campera te vas a resfriar – dije en tono de madre protectora al notar que me había cubierto con su campera.

– No hay problema, yo no estoy tan mojado como vos – respondió con su sonrisa.

Sonará tonto, pero esa sonrisa provocó que un carmesí adornara seguramente mis mejillas, ya que las sentía completamente calientes.

– ¿Vamos al campamento? Se va a largar mucho más fuerte y la verdad, no creo que mi paraguas resista.

– Hai – respondí como un lorito.

Rió ante mi acción.

Comenzamos a caminar en dirección a Raimon. ¿Nunca les pasó de caminar al lado de un charco y que luego pase un auto y que los moje completamente? Pues… a mí sí, y me provocó un derrame nasal como yapa.

El tema es que íbamos caminando por la vereda, aún llovía, y pasó un auto velozmente, salpicando toda el agua de la calle a nosotros. He aquí el problema de mi derrame nasal: Endo tan solo llevaba su remera blanca, ya que yo tenía su campera, y, al mojarse, se pudo transparentar todo su marcado torso. ¿A quién no le agarraría un derrame nasal con tal vista? Que levante la mano y me lo diga, yo le voy a dar un premio al más fuerte del mundo. No es que Endo tenga un torso muy marcado, pero lo suficiente como para un joven de 15 años. Aparte, era Endo… como no ponerme así.

– Goenji-kun ¿Qué te pasa? Estás sangrando – dijo Endo completamente preocupado.

– Nada Endo-kun, nada, no te preocupes – dije tratando de parar mi hemorragia de todas las maneras posibles, por suerte lo logré rápido.

Ahora sí, yo caminaba con una mano en la nariz, la otra sosteniendo la chaqueta de Endo, mirando el suelo completamente avergonzado y rojo como un tomate. Era una situación que daba demasiada risa para cualquier persona.

– Por cierto Endo-kun, ¿Por qué ya estás de vuelta y no en tu casa? – pregunté, me había acordado de que estaría allí por varios días.

– Mi abuelo tuvo que irse al Congo antes, así que yo me decidí volver al campamento…

Seguimos caminando un rato más, hasta que tomé un poco de coraje y me decidí por hablar. Pero… justo llegamos al campamento.

– Bueno, ya llegamos – dije algo deprimido por no haber podido hablar con él.

– Etto… Goenji-kun, ¿te pasa algo? Ya, desde antes de irme a mi casa, andabas raro… ¿Qué te pasó? – me preguntó Endo muy preocupado.

– Bueno, si… tengo un pequeño problema – dijo relajando mi cara, un poco más tranquilo por poder hablar con él.

– ¿Tu papá te quiere mandar de vuelta a Alemania? – me preguntó zamarreándome de los hombros.

Me sorprendí de su actitud. ¿Tan preocupado estaba por mí? Se me iluminó la cara de un momento a otro con una tonta sonrisa. Por un momento, me sentí completamente en el cielo. Volando así, entre las nubes.

– Veo que no es eso porque está sonriendo como baka enamorado – se rió un poco y me soltó los hombros.

– Tengo problemas, pero no tienen que ver con el futbol – dije completamente colorado.

– ¿Querés que hablemos después? Ahora tengo que hablar con el entrenador – me dijo.

– Claro, después de la cena ¿dale?

– Okey… entonces nos vemos después – me contestó yéndose al despacho del entrenador.

Quedé como baka, pensando en que diría luego de la cena.

Así, volando entre mis pensamientos…


	3. De mi relación con el neko

Capítulo 3, de mi relación con el neko

– ¡Goenji-baka! A comer, dice Natsumi que si no bajás ahora mismo te quedás sin cenar – apareció Kazemaru gritando en mi habitación.

– ¡No grités neko! – le dije molesto /Le digo neko porque un día, mientras él hablaba con Tachimukai, lo escuché que ronroneaba como  
gato, no sé para qué, pero desde ese día le digo neko cuando me molesto/

– ¡No me digas neko! No lo soy… – hace berrinche como niño pequeño.

– Meow, meow – me reí al pasar por su lado.

– Baka… – me dijo – un momento… ¿Por qué rayos tenés la campera de Endo-kun? – me preguntó casi gritando.

– Mmm… no sé… – dije mirando la campera y cagándome realmente de risa por dentro – me la dio hoy a la tarde, cuando estábamos  
junto… es que yo tenía mucho frio.

– ¿Por qué rayos tenias frío y por qué estabas con él? – me preguntó suponiendo yo que sé /Jejeje, si sé que se imagino…/

– Ah… no me acuerdo… – dije tomando la campera de Endo que estaba colgada en una silla.

– Ah, Goenji, vamos a comer – llegó Endo, haciendo que Kazemaru se girara a verlo – Kazemaru-san, vos también bajá a cenar o Haruna-san se va a enojar con los dos – dijo con su típica sonrisa.

Jajaja, soy muy malo, sí señor. Antes de que los tres saliéramos camino al comedor, se me dio por hacer enojar a Kazemaru.

– ¿Después de cenar vas a venir a mi cuarto? Acordate que me dijiste que ibas a venir para que, ya sabés, sobre eso – dije mirando de reojo al defensa.

– Obvio Goenji – me respondió con una boba sonrisa.

Suspiré feliz, sacándole más de un gruñido de enojo a Kazemaru. Para colmo, a Endo se le había dado por decirme Goenji solo, sin kun ni  
san. Eso decía que teníamos muy buena relación. Yo era completamente feliz…  
Apenas llegamos al comedor, Kazemaru se fue con su grupo de cotorras, de seguro a contarle todo lo que había pasado. Yo lo miraba por sobre el hombro, como si fuese un ser superior; es que así me sentía: superior que Ichirouta, por haberle ganado de nuevo. Esto parecía una locura, ese baka y yo estábamos peleando por ver quién era más astuto como para molestar más al otro con respecto a Endo. Una batalla para ver quién molestaba más al otro en definitiva.  
Noté que las cotorras hablaban más que de costumbre, es más, Kazemaru se levantó antes que todos de la mesa, mejor dicho, ni siquiera comió. Le resté importancia.  
Terminé de comer al rato, aunque me quedé en el comedor, charlando con Kidou bajo la mirada acusadora de Fudo.

– Kidou-kun, a veces me da miedo hablar con vos, pareciera que Fudo-san me va a matar si me acerco un milímetro más a vos – confesé  
mirando con un poco de temor al chico en cuestión.

– No es nada, no creo que Akio-kun te vaya a hacer algo – me respondió tomando algo de agua.

– ¿Akio-kun? – lo burlé.

– Etto… Fudo-san, quise decir Fudo-san – me dijo completamente rojo.

– A mi no me mientas – y me acerqué a su oído – a vos te gusta Fudo-san y no digas que no.

Grave error, me acerqué demasiado a Kidou. Apareció Fudo a lado mío con una mirada de odio. Rápidamente me paré y me fui al lado de Endo, el cual estaba siendo acosado por Hiroto.

– Nee, Endo-kun, ¿ya terminaste de comer? – interrumpí. Me molestaba demasiado la cercanía entre Hiroto y Endo. El intento de marciano  
era capaz de violarse a Endo allí mismo.

– Si, vamos – determinó Endo salvándose del pelirrojo que me miró con odio como muchos otros lo hacían también en ese campamento.

¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta llamar la atención.  
Estaba bien, todo estaba marchando a la perfección con Endo. Había logrado llamar su atención y ya me haría caso en todo lo que le pidiese. Fuimos a su cuarto para charlar sobre mi problema.  
Cuando estábamos por entrar, me di cuenta de que su cuarto estaba abierto, él no era de dejar su habitación abierta... De hecho, si Endo era cuidadoso en algo, era en cerrar su cuarto. No quería que nadie entrara allí sin su permiso ¿Por qué? no sé aún la razón.

– Emm, Endo-kun ¿vos dejaste tu cuarto abierto? – le pregunté.

– Para mí que si, al menos eso creo – me dijo algo preocupado – o tal vez no, sabés que soy muy despistado.

Me dio mala espina ver su puerta abierta. Entramos y bueno, no fue del todo agradable la vista que obtuvimos.

– Kaze-chan… – dijo penosamente – ¿Qué haces?

Estaba Kazemaru acostado en la cama de Endo… debo decir que también estaba… ¿vestido de neko? Sip, con las orejitas y la colita. Se puso completamente colorado al verme al lado de Endo. Supongo que estaba allí para jugar un rato con Endo, de eso era de lo que hablaban las cotorras. Inmediatamente se paró y se puso a la defensiva.

– ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no te aparezcas así en mi cuarto? – Le retó Endo – es como la onceava vez desde que estamos en el  
campamento.

– Quiero hablar con vos – le dijo acercándosele sensualmente, sin importarle que yo estuviera allí.

– Pues yo te gané – dije tomándolo del brazo y sacándolo de la habitación.

Admito que me vi como novia celosa.

– No jodás, andate, quiero estar con mi cuchicuchi – me contestó abrazando a Endo.

– Kaze…– dijo Endo tratando de zafarse.

– Pues tu cuchicuchi debe estar guardado en tu cajón. Anda con él a masturbarte y dejame de joder – dije completamente enojado y salido  
de mis casillas – ¿o me tengo que tragar el cuento de que de tu cuarto vienen gemidos porque estás con una mina o un tipo?

– Tsk, ¿y vos? Que andas… – trató de decir pero le puse una mano en la boca.

Lo hice porque lamentablemente y no sé cómo, él sabe muchas cosas vergonzosas mías y no daba para que Endo se enterara.

– Ya te ibas ¿verdad Kazemaru-san? – y lo empujé de una buena vez a afuera de la habitación.

– Me la vas a pagar Goenji-baka…

– Para tu cumpleaños de voy a regalar un traje de conejito, creo que te quedaría mejor – le grité mientras se iba.

Cerré la puerta. Estaba que me hervía la sangre. ¿Cómo diablos iba a aparecer ese baka, neko o conejito en la habitación de Endo así? Era un idiota. Casi lo mato a golpes. ¡Lo juro!  
Endo me tocó el hombro, tratando de tranquilizarme.

– No te preocupes, siempre lo hace, ya estoy acostumbrado.

– ¿Acostumbrado a ver a tu amigo vestido de neko? – pregunté irónicamente y me imaginé a Fubuki de neko… creo que le quedaría mejor el de lobito.

– Ya estamos solos ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué problema tenés?

– Endo… ¿vos te enamoraste alguna vez? – le pregunté mirando el techo.

– Si… – dijo medio risueño.

– ¿Y cómo se siente? – le pregunté ¿Qué se yo por qué se lo pregunté?

– Genial, te sentís en las nubes, un perfecto baka. Si es que te corresponden, si no, te querés tirar a un pozo lo más hondo posible – me  
dijo rascándose la nuca.

– Te voy a hacer una pregunta… ¿de quién estás enamorado?

Y si, lo tuve que preguntar. Si no me iba a corresponder, me quería enterar antes de declararme.

– Creo que no vale la pena, ya debe tener novia…

En ese momento tenía ganas de comérmelo en una forma muy pervertida.

– Dale, decime…

Juro que se estaba que se me salía el corazón. De una maldita vez, quería que me dijera quién era el dueño de su corazón.

– ¡Mamoru-chan! – dijo Fuyuka golpeando la puerta.

– Luego hablamos ¿dale? – Asentí estúpidamente con la cabeza – ¿Qué querés Fuyuppe-chan?

– Necesito que me ayudes con unas cosas – completo Fuyuka y se lo llevó a Endo.

/ Nota mental: ahorcar a Fuyuka por haber interrumpido mi momento con Endo-kun / fue lo que pensé. Iba a salir corriendo, la iba a agarrar de los pelos y la mandaría con boleto de ida sin vuelta a Inglaterra para que Edgar la obligara a ser su esposa y dejarme a Endo para mi solito.  
Me fui a mi cuarto. Me tiré en mi cama y hundí la cabeza en la almohada ¿Cómo podía ser que no pudiese hablar con Endo más de cinco minutos seguidos? Parecía que TODO el campamento se había puesto en mi contra. Pero TODO. Primero, las burlas, después Kazemaru,  
luego Fuyuka y ahora ¿Qué venia? ¿Kiyama a amenazarme con una espada galáctica al estilo Star Wars? Pues, no tan así, pero…  
Al día siguiente, me levanté con un terrible dolor de cabeza. No había podido dormir en toda la maldita noche. Se habían escuchado gemidos toda la maldita noche, supuse que Kazemaru me había hecho caso y había estado con su cuchicuchi Aunque creo que no fue así, tal vez Fudo se violó a Kidou otra vez, porque por lo que ví, mi amigo tenía una cara de que lo lleva el diablo.

– ¿Qué te pasa Goenji-san? – me preguntó Haruna con una linda sonrisa y dándome una taza de café.

– Anoche no pude dormir, ahora estoy que se me parte la cabeza – le aclaré con una sonrisa fingida.

– Hai… yo tampoco pude dormir, del cuarto de Yutto-nii venían ruidos raros… Le voy a decir al entrenador Kudo que te sentís mal y que no  
vas a entrenar ¿dale? – me ofreció con una sonrisa de inocencia.

– Arigatou Haru-chan, no hace falta.

– Si que hace falta… así no vas a entrenar… tienes una cara… creo que te engrapaste – me dijo tocándome la frente.

– No, debe ser el calor – traté de zafar.

– Goenji-san, tenés temperatura, mejor andá a tu cuarto y descansa.

– Pero…

– Pero nada, vos andá que yo ahora te llevo algo para que puedas terminar de desayunar. Le voy a decir al entrenador que te engrapaste. De seguro es porque ayer saliste afuera con la lluvia – me ordenó.

Pesadamente, me levanté de mi silla y me fui a mi cuarto. Lo que sí, fue que no vi a Endo en el comedor para desayunar, de seguro de habría dormido. Ese pibe siempre lo hace.  
Antes de llegar a mi habitación, Kazemaru me detuvo.

– Endo-kun no bajó porque debe estar demasiado cansado, estuvimos toda la noche dale y dale. No sabés, es una bestia. Yo le pedía que parara porque no daba más y él seguía como poseído – me dijo al oído.

– ¿Endo? Pero si anoche estuvo conmigo – le contesté de lo más seguro – ¿de dónde creíste que venían los gemidos?

Kazemaru quedó congelado, con lo firme que había sido, de seguro se tragó tal cuento. Su cara era toda una poesía. Le pedí permiso y entré a mi cuarto.  
Me tiré en mi cama y me comencé a retorcer de risa. El muy idiota se me había querido hacer el que había dormido con Endo y lo di vuelta así nomás, lo mejor es que se creyó el cuentito. ¡Si los gemidos venían de Fudo y Kidou! Seguro yo le iba a creer que había hecho el amor con Endo. No soy idiota.

– ¿Goenji-san? – Me preguntó entrando a mi habitación Haruna – te traigo un té y algo para comer, tratá de descansar por favor – me pidió.

– Claro Haruna, domo arigatou – le agradecí – cierto, ¿sabés si Kazemaru estuvo hablando con Endo-kun anoche?

– No, estuvo ayudándome a mí a terminar un proyecto para el club de periodismo ¿por?

– No, por nada, arigatou – agradecí con una sonrisa en mis labios.

Haruna se fue de mi cuarto. Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que escuché unos grititos de alegría que venían de la planta baja, y la dueña de los grititos no parecía ser de otra persona que aquella chica que nos atemorizaba a todo el equipo.

– Nanami… – susurré esperando aquel calvario que nos provocaría la hermana menor de Endo…

**Y? Les gustó? Nee, Nanami es una OC mía, saluda Nanami.**  
**Nanami: Hola! **  
**Fudo: y ahora me cambias por una OC?**  
**Nya fudo, no digas eso... yo te quiero mucho *saca un peluche de fudo y lo abraza* Nanami es solo una amiga fujoshi que me va a ayudar en muchas cosas jua jua jua jua  
****Muchas gracias x comentar... o aunque sea por leer ^^ tecnicamente me olvidé del fic en FF, gomene!  
Bueno, nos vemos!  
****PD: la conti será: Capítulo 4, de hermanas insoportables.**

**Sayo!~~**


	4. De hermanas insoportable parte 1

Capítulo 4, de hermanas insoportables -Parte 1-

– Nanami… – susurré esperando aquel calvario que nos provocaría la hermana menor de Endo…

– ¡Mamo-niichan! – gritó esa chica que dice ser normal.

Por más resfriado que estuviera tenía que bajar a saludar a [mi cuñada] la hermana de mi querido amigo.  
Al bajar por las escaleras pude notar la cara de preocupación de todos los chicos del campamento.  
Es que… ¿Cómo decirlo? Nanami fue, es y será una… fujoshi empedernida. Siempre que viene al campamento es porque se le acabaron las ideas para sus fics. Y nosotros, sin darnos cuenta, le damos esas ideas. Para ella, somos "el equipo shotta". Ella -con junto a Haruna- son el terror del campamento (ja, no creerán que Haruna es una santita… ella escribe lemmon sin parar… de algo le sirve tener un hermano violado…)

– Ohayo Nanami-ko… – saludé como si me pesaran las palabras.

– ¡Ohayo Goenji-kun! – Me dijo buscando con la mirada a Endo – ¿sabés dónde está Mamo-niichan?

– Escondiéndose – susurré.

– ¿Eh? – me miró raro.

– Que tal vez está en su cuarto, no bajó a desayunar…

Vi alejarse a la chica de 13 años corriendo. ¿Era realmente la hermana de Endo? Bueno, visto por el lado mental, los dos estaban por demás de loco, cada uno en su campo, pero al fin locos. Pero… ella era una niña de ojos verdes, de pelo largo de un castaño bien claro, casi rubio. No era tan despistada como Endo, es más, había salido como la más inteligente del colegio por más de estar en 1er año. Creo que con lo último quedó más que claro que no parecen hermanos.  
Volví a subir a mi cuarto antes de que a Haruna se le ocurriera decirme algo.  
Esta vez escuché otro grito, pero no era de Nanami... era de Endo… ¿Qué había pasado? Pues Nanami había encontrado a Endo en su habitación y lo estaba estrujando sin parar, digo, lo estaba abrazando fraternalmente.  
Me acerqué a la habitación de mi amigo.

– Etto… ¿Endo? ¿Está todo bien? – le pregunté abriendo de a poquito la puerta.

– Hai Goenji, no hay problema – dijo señalándome a su hermana – lo normal.

– ¿Ustedes dos se hablan sin el san ni chan ni kun? – preguntó Nanami con los ojitos brillantes.

– Es que somos buenos amigos ¿por? – dijo Endo algo ¿colorado?

– Se… se… seguro – dijo la chica con una sonrisita picarona.

– Mejor me voy a mi cuarto –dije estornudando – Otonashi-san me dijo que debía descansar.

– ¿por? ¿Qué pasó? – me preguntó preocupado Endo.

– Estoy resfriado – dije yéndome antes de que Nanami dijera algo.

– ¿Estás resfriado? ¡Yo sé de enfermería! – dijo Nanami parándose de golpe.

– ¡NO! – Grité – etto… que no hace falta… no te molestes, voy a estar perfecto, ¿mirá si el día que venís a visitar el campamento te la pasas cuidándome? Yo me sentiría mal por haber arruinado tu visita.

En menos de una milésima de segundo, le recé a todos los santos juntos que no me dejaran bajo el poder de una fujoshi sin ideas para un fic. Puede ser muy traumática… Fubuki me lo contó…  
Miré a Endo, si los santos no me hacían caso, que por lo menos me hicieran caso el capitán que es capaz de hacer tantos milagros. Él dudó un poco pero luego asintió con la cabeza.

– Nanami-neechan, Goenji tiene razón, andá a ver a los chicos que de seguro te quieren saludar – dijo Endo mintiendo ¡Si todos se habían escondido de ella!

– ¿Y quién va a cuidar a Goenji-san? – preguntó la niña con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

– Pues yo – dijo Endo.

– ¿De verdad? – preguntamos Nanami y yo al unísono.

A Nanami le brillaban los ojitos, pues creo que así se le ocurrirían muchísimas ideas, realmente no podía desperdiciar esa oferta. Endo sabía que Nanami no podría resistirse ante su ofrecimiento.  
Por otro lado, yo ya estaba imaginando cosas en lo profundo de mi cabeza.

* * *

___– No te preocupes Goenji, yo estoy acá para cuidarte – decía Endo con una voz sensual sentándose en la cama donde Goenji estaba recostado._

___– Endo… me duele acá – dijo el rubio señalando su cuello._

___– ¿Acá? – preguntó el portero besándole el cuello lentamente._

___– Si Endo… y creo que necesito un poquito de atención acá – completó Goenji tocándose los labios._

___– A ver… – dijo el castaño acercándose a sus labios._

* * *

– ¿Nani? – preguntó Endo al verme sentado arriba suyo abrazándolo por el cuello.

– ¡Kya! – Gritó Nanami al verme en esa situación – ¡Goenji-san! ¿Tuviste alguna fantasía con mi bonito onii-san?

Y luego de eso recién noté que yo estaba sentado sobre Endo, abrazándole fuertemente… ¡Yo tenía algo en los labios! ¡Necesitaba atención!  
Me bajé rápidamente del regazo de Endo, completamente colorado. No era la primera vez que fantaseaba de esa manera con Endo…

– ¡Gomen! ¡Gomen! ¡Gomen! – Dije con una reverencia para que no viera mi cara – Gomenasai Endo, fue sin querer, yo no… yo no quise hacer eso, gomenen – repetía sin parar.

– Etto… no-no h-hay pro-problema – me dijo Endo algo colorado con una sonrisita de esas que me vuelven loco.

– ¡Decidido! ¡Mamo-niisan va a cuidar a Goenji-san! – dijo Nanami en pose de victoria con una libretita en la mano.

– Claro – dije en una sonrisa.

– Por cierto Goenji-san… ¿no sabés dónde está Kidou-san? – me preguntó la jovencita.

– Debe estar con… – dije pensando.

– ¡Andate Akio-baka! – Se escuchó el grito de Kidou – ¡Dejame!

– Hablando del rey de Roma… – dije – está ahí afuera, siendo acosado por Fudo-san.

– ¡Arigatou! – dijo tomando algo de la mesa de luz de Endo y yéndose de la habitación.

Escuché un ruido raro al irse Nanami, algo de la puerta, no hice demasiada atención y me dirigí a Endo con motivo de darle las gracias por haberme salvado de su onee-san.

– De nada Goenji… no hay problema – me dijo.

– Bueno, mejor m voy a mi habitación, de seguro tenés cosas que hacer – le dije tratando de abrir la puerta – etto… Endo…

– ¿Nani?

– La puerta… no se abre… – dije algo incomodado.

Endo vino a ayudarme, pero nada de nada… estaba cerrada y no la podíamos abrir de ninguna manera. Eso fue obra de la loca de Nanami. Pude escuchar unas risitas del otro lado de la puerta, parecían de Haruna y de Nanami.

– Nee, malvadas crías, abran la puerta – dije por demás de molesto.

– ¡No le digas malvada cría a mi onee-chan! – me gritó Kidou desde el pasillo seguramente.

– ¡Kidou-kun! ¡Vení a ayudarnos! Onegai… Sabés de mi problema – supliqué.

– No puedo… ahora no puedo – me respondió.

– ¡Decile a Fudo que te deje que coger y venime a ayudar maldito! – le grité.

– ¡Que no puedo pedazo de baka! – me gritó para luego gritarle una sarta de groserías a Fudo, de seguro le peli verde lo estaba por violar nuevamente.

Miré a Endo buscando alguna ayuda, me respondió un "sabés como son Nanami-neechan y Otonashi-san". Me volví a apoyar sobre la puerta, dispuesto a negociar con esas fujoshis mi libertad.

– Nanami-ko, Haruna-san… díganme que quieren.

– Nee nee Goenji-san, vos sabés mejor que nadie para que te encerramos ahí, ¡deberías darnos las gracias! – gritó Nanami.

Me rendí y me senté en la cama de Endo, para luego estornudar como cuatro veces seguidas. Creo que mi cara era más que obvio que estaba resfriado. Me rasqué un poco la nuca para luego preguntarle a Endo si me podía recostar… es que sentía pesados los párpados, además de que creo que me estaba afiebrando.  
Endo me dijo que si, algo preocupado por mi estado. Me recosté y a los pocos minutos me quedé dormido. Mejor… mejor no les digo que fue lo que soñé, creo que… supongo que se imaginan si digo que tuvo que ver con Endo…  
Creo que me desperté a la hora del almuerzo, porque tenía hambre.  
Pero… juro que por media hora fui el chico más feliz de todo el mundo. Lo juro… Endo estaba acostado al lado mío, abrazándome por la cintura… se sentía tan cálido… me sentía protegido, resguardado de lo que pudiera pasar. Y se ve que mientras yo dormía, me moví y terminé apoyado en su pecho. Cuando me desperté, mi primera idea fue abrazarlo fuerte y besarlo y bueno… pero, me conformé con acomodarme un poco mejor en su pecho abrazarlo un poquito. Con eso me quedé más que conforme. Sentir sus latidos era más que gratificante para mí… me importó un comino Kazemaru, Tachimukai y todo el campamento. Yo solo pensaba en algo… en Endo…  
Sentí unos movimientos de Endo, supuse que había despertado. Cerré los ojos fuertemente, como si eso pudiera hacer que el tiempo se detuviera frente a mí…

– Go-Goenji… – tartamudeó Endo. Sentí su mano por mi mejilla, la sangre se agolpó en mis mejillas.

– Gomen Endo – dije fingiendo algo de sueño – yo no…

– No te preocupes, fue mi culpa… me agarró sueño y me acosté al lado tuyo… espero que no te moleste – dijo Endo tan o más colorado que yo.

Me salí de arriba suyo. De repente se escuchó un gritito tipo fangirl, que provenía de… si, Haruna y Nanami. Nanami con una cámara de fotos y Haruna con una libretita.

– ¡NANAMI! – Gritó Endo saliendo de un salto de la cama – andate de mi cuarto antes de terminar muerta – dijo con una verdadera aura asesina...

Nanami se asustó bastante, pero aún así, nos tomó una foto antes de irse corriendo con Haruna.


	5. De hermanas insoportable parte 2

Capítulo 4, de hermanas insoportables -parte 2-

– ¡NANAMI! – Gritó Endo saliendo de un salto de la cama – andate de mi cuarto antes de terminar muerta – dijo con una verdadera aura asesina.

Nanami se asustó bastante, pero aún así, nos tomó una foto antes de irse corriendo con Haruna.  
Le toqué el hombro a Endo, tratando de que se calmara un poco.

– Ah… *suspiro* esa chica me va a volver loco uno de estos días… – me dijo Endo penosamente sentándose en la cama.

– Ya Endo, no pasa nada… te apuesto lo que quieras a que no hace nada con esa foto, de seguro la usa para alguno de sus fics – dije, me di cuenta que eso era demasiado vergonzoso, me rodeó un aura emo.

Endo me miró y se me acercó. Nos sentamos en la cama. Y… mi plan era preguntarle por qué se había acostado al lado mío, pero no tuve tiempo…  
Kazemaru apareció gritando desaforadamente, parecía un demonio a punto de comerme vivo. De seguro Nanami le había mostrado la foto que sacó con la cámara digital.

– ¿Qué pasó amigo? – le pregunté aun sentado al lado de Endo, encima todavía estaba medio dormido y con la ropa algo desarreglada.

– ¡No te hagas el baka Goenji Shuuya! – me gritó.

– ¿Por qué la violencia Kazemaru-san? – dije parándome tranquilamente ¡Jua jua jua! Soy malo ¿y qué?

– Kaze-chan, no pasa nada… – lo tranquilizó Endo.

Me largué de ahí lo más rápido posible, hoy no tenía ganas de terminar muerto.  
Llegué a mi cuarto. En vez de morirme de risa porque Kazemaru se enojó mal, me quedé pensando en por qué Endo se había dormido a mi lado. Suena tonto… pero me empecé a hacer ilusiones. ¿Por qué no se había acostado en otro lado? Yo lo conozco, se hubiera acostado en otro lado para no molestarme. Pero… ¡Se había acostado a MI lado! ¿Cómo me voy a negar a ello?

– Goenji-san ¿puedo pasar? – Me preguntó Nanami por detrás de la puerta – Mamo-niichan no quiere verme… – completó algo triste.

– Claro Nanami-san – dije algo preocupado por su cara – ¿qué pasó?

– Kazemaru-san se enojó con Mamo-niichan, y él se enojó conmigo y con Haru-chan. Kidou-kun también se enojó con Haru-chan, de seguro leyó alguno de los fics de mi amiga… – dijo sentándose en mi cama.

– ¿Y de qué eran los fics de Otonashi-san? – pregunté imaginándomelo.

– De lemmon… – dije algo colorada.

¿Cómo no se va a poner molesto? ¡Si de seguro escribía lemmon de Fudo con él! Me bajó la gotita por la sien.

– ¿Y Endo? ¿Por qué se enojó con vos? – pregunté obviando.

– Ja, ja, ja – se rió irónicamente Nanami – le mostré la fotito al emo-baka… me gusta molestarlo.

– ¿Por qué la agresión? – no es por nada, pero Nanami desde ese día, me cae perfectamente bien.

– Ni que no te dieras cuenta… Sé que ese emo-baka acosa de todas las maneras posibles a mi onii-san… – me dijo rascándose la nuca – aún así, Mamoru no hace nada… dice que ya se le pasará…

– Si, mientras ese baka se va a seguir vistiendo de neko – dije bastante enojado recordando lo de la noche pasada.

Nos quedamos hablando un rato de cosas que por suerte ya no tenían que ver con Endo.

– Supongo que tenemos que ir a almorzar… ¿te puedo dar un consejo? – me preguntó Nanami abriendo la puerta.

– Claro – dije algo asombrado por su seriedad.

– Declarártele a Mamoru… él es demasiado baka como para darse cuenta de que estás enamorado de él… – me dijo con una sonrisa.

– ¿DE DÓNDE DIABLOS SACÁS ESA IDIOTEZ? – pregunté "para nada alterado"

– Y las vacas vuelan… acordate que yo no soy como Mamoru… yo puedo darme cuenta de que hasta la baba se te cae por simplemente verlo – me dijo – te aseguro que las cosas pueden salir muy diferentes a lo que pensás…

Me quedé pensando ¿muy diferente a lo que pienso? Yo pensaba que Endo no me correspondería… o sea que… no, debía ser una bromita de Nanami y compañía.  
Salí de mi cuarto con un hambre terrible. Juro que me comería lo primero que me pusieran en el plato. Aún si lo había cocinado Natsumi o si Kogure le había puesto picante.

– Kidou-kun ¿Qué pasó? – le pregunté a Kidou mientras me sentaba a su lado, dispuesto a devorar todo lo que pusieran frente a mí.

– Discutí con Akio… – me dijo pinchando su comida sin ganas de comerla justamente.

Iba a hacer alguna broma sobre el "Akio" pero cerré mi bocota, se lo veía por demás de desganado. Había sido una discusión fuerte para que Kidou se pusiera así.

– Lo que no entiendo, es porque estás así… si discutieron, ahora él no te va a seguir violando – le dije en modo de ánimo, aunque sabía que de nada serviría.

Nos pusimos a hablar un rato largo sobre tal tema mientras comíamos, que a él no le gustaba Akio, pero a la vez le molestaba estar enojado con él.

– ¿Y si yo te dijera que en algo me agrada la "relación que tengo con Akio? – me preguntó sin mirarme.

– Te diría que estás completamente loco por ser un masoquista… pero a la vez te diría que todavía no entiendo por qué rayos no le decís que estás enamorado de él – le dije a modo de enojo.

– ¿De quién estás enamorado Yutto? – preguntó Fudo saliendo de la nada.

– ¿Eh? Fudo-san no te… – traté de decirle al metiche.

– De… de… de Sakuma… – dijo colorado, tratando de hilar dos palabras sin sudar más que testigo falso.

– Tsk – se escuchó del peloncito – pirata de cuarta… – de seguro se refería a Sakuma.

Ya había comido lo suficiente. Me paré enojado viendo como Fudo se iba.

– Semejante baka sos como para decir que te gusta Sakuma-san – le dije casi en un susurro, pero igual de enojado.

– Vos no hablés que todavía no te le pudiste declarar a Endo-kun – me contestó en igual tono.

– Pero vos sos el baka que tiene al tipo que ama al lado suyo absolutamente todas las noches – le contesté.

– Solo las que me viola, nada más – me dijo volviendo a su plato.

– Baka…

Llevé mi plato a la cocina, me enojé bastante. Ojalá yo hubiera tenido todas esas oportunidades con Endo. Aunque Kidou no lo supiera, Fudo se metía en su cuarto todas las noches, ya sea para violarlo o para simplemente verlo dormir. En el segundo caso, Kidou no se daba cuenta de la presencia del mayor, porque este iba cuando Kidou ya dormía y se volvía antes de que se despertara. Tan solo se sentaba a su lado y lo veía dormir, o en ocasiones, hasta se dormía a su lado… Kidou tiene el sueño muy pesado.  
¿Por qué lo sé? Varias noches sufro de insomnio… por lo que lo vi entrar muchas veces al cuarto de Kidou… más luego, tuvo que darme una explicación para todo. Aun así yo no hable de nada.  
Recibí una llamada, era de la nana de Yukka, que decía que no la podía cuidar porque había tenido problemas familiares, si ella se podía quedar conmigo en el campamento. El entrenador había suspendido el entrenamiento de la tarde, y yo no podría salir porque estaba resfriado. Y, sabiendo que mi onee-chan tenía las vacunas para la gripe, le dije que viniera.  
Fantástico… lo único que deseaba con todo el alma, era que a Yukka no se le ocurriera empezar a juntarse con Haruna y Nanami… lo que me faltaba era ver a mi onee-chan convertida en una peque fujoshi (*)  
Cuando Yukka llegó, se fue con Haruna, ya que ellas dos tienen buena relación. Y, sumándole a que estaba Nanami, bueno, digamos que no fue la mejor tarde de mi vida. Mi cabeza era un completo desastre.  
Creo que Nanami vino como 5 veces a pedirme el número de Atsuya y de Afuro… según ella hacían buena pareja… ¡Si solo los había visto en una foto en grupo que tenía Shirou por ahí! A la sexta vez, rendido y sabiendo que Fubuki me mataría, se los di.  
Luego vino a pedirme los de Nagumo y Suzuno. Esos sí que no los tenía, que le preguntaran a Midorikawa o Hiroto.  
Yukka estuvo toda la santa tarde con Nanami y Haruna tramando quién sabe qué cosas. No se vale, mi onee-chan sabe muchas cosas mías, Nanami sabe cosas de Mamoru y Haruna sabe todos nuestros movimientos debido a su puesto en el equipo. Que levante la mano el que no sepa que significaba todo eso…  
Antes de la cena, llegó mi padre. Nunca en mi vida agradecí tanto ver a mi papá. Le agradecí a los santos, a dios, al dios del futbol, al dios de las fujoshis -si es que existe-, a la escritora de este fic y a cualquier persona que hizo posible que mi padre se llevara de una vez a Yukka del campamento.  
Respiré aliviado frente a mi plato de comida, quise hablar con Kidou, pero ese baka estaba enojado conmigo. Ma' sí, que se fuera a la que ya sabe.  
Terminé de comer y me fui a mi cuarto a descansar. Quería dormir en paz, sin fujoshis, sin nekos, sin nada que me alterara. Ni violadores ni hermanas insoportables…

_(*) Peque Fujoshi me dice mi amiga... supongo que saben por qué... es que a veces se me ocurre gritar cosas -yaoi- en el medio del patio de mi cole, y luego me escondo rapidito por si algún otaku me escucha -que tengo la suerte de que sean varios en mi cole-_


	6. De marcianos y verdades

Capítulo 5, de marcianos y verdades...

Al día siguiente me desperté ya un poco mejor, así que había decidido entrenar. Cosa que no logré porque Kudo se tuvo que ir con Hibiki a hacer unos trámites para nuestro siguiente partido, por lo que se suspendió nuestro entrenamiento.  
Aun con todo, y sabiendo que m quedaba pendiente una charla con Endo, decidí ir a hablar con Fudo. ¿Por qué con Fudo y no con Kidou? Fácil, él era la persona que más conocía a mi querido amigo, más que yo, que Endo, que Genda, que Sakuma y que Otonashi.

– ¿Qué querés sayayin barato? – me preguntó cuando me acerqué a él.

– Hablar sobre Kidou…

Se paró de su lugar y me llevó hasta su habitación… Esto se lo estaba tomando en serio.

– ¿Qué pasó con Kidou-san?

– Hasta ayer lo llamabas Yutto… – dije, pero dejé la frase ahí, me mató literalmente con la mirada – él no está enamorado de Sakuma-san… él…

– Goenji-san, realmente no tengo ganas de hablar de eso.

– ¡Él te ama a vos! – le dije bastante fuerte.

– Es una tontería…

– No sé por qué demonios discutieron, pero sé que él hasta se peleo conmigo porque estaba enojado con vos. Fudo, me importa muy poco lo que hagas de ahora en adelante… lo único que te digo que Kidou está enamorado de vos el muy baka… y si vos lo llegás a lastimar, te castro – le dije serio.

Fudo sabía que yo hablaba en serio, simplemente me abrió la puerta de su cuarto en señal para que me fuera de ahí. Lo dejé pensando más que seguro.  
Luego bajé a la sala de estar para ver si podía charlar un rato con alguien… imposible, me sentía más que muerto por las miradas de las cotorras. Sumándole también las de cierto marciano que me miraba con celos y la de un pandillero que me odiaba porque Toramaru estaba enamorado de mí.  
Y para mi querida sonrisa, apareció Endo. Estuve así, así de poquito de habar con él, pero apareció un engendro pelirrojo arruinándome todo.

– Endo-kun, podemos ir a mi cuarto… tengo que hablar con vos – le dijo Hiroto en un tono normal a Endo, a lo que mi porterito (si, opté por llamarlo así… ¿suena lindo?) asintió complacido.

¿Por qué Endo tiene esa manía de complacer a sus amigos?  
Me decidí por salir a caminar un rato de la nada apareció Midorikawa pidiéndome ayuda.

– ¿Qué querés cotorra? – le pregunté de mala gana.

– Baka… mirá, primero, si Kazemaru se entera que yo hablé con vos te mato… segundo, si Hiroto también se llega a enterar, te revivo y te vuelvo a matar – me dijo Midorikawa muy serio.

– Dale cotorra, ¡hablá! – dije impacientándome.

– Bueno, ni vos ni yo nos soportamos… pero… necesito tu ayuda… con la foto que anduvo circulando ayer por el campamento me quedó más que claro que vos sos él único que va a salir con el capitán, pero para eso necesito que me ayudes a quedarme con Hiroto – dijo Midorikawa rápidamente.

– Ah… ¿tenés un plan? – pregunté por decir algo… de seguro no lo tenía.

– No… – wau, soy vidente, veo el futuro – pero, sé que tenemos que ir ahora al campamento, Hiroto está en su cuarto con Endo-san… y creo que sabes que Hiroto es capaz de violarlo – me dijo dando media vuelta, volviendo al campamento.

– ¿Y vamos a ir así como así? ¿Hiroto dejá a Endo? – dije irónicamente.

– De vez en cuando tengo descompensaciones, no son muy seguidas, pero el único que sabe cómo ayudarme y donde están mis medicinas es Hiroto… – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Entendí a la perfección lo que tenía en mente.  
Cuando estuvimos en la puerta del campamento, Midorikawa simuló un desmayo. Yo lo alcé y lo llevé hasta adentro del campamento, dejándolo en un sillón, "buscando a Hiroto desesperadamente", ya que ninguno sabíamos que hacer.

– ¡Kiyama-san! – entre gritando al cuarto de Endo sin preguntar ni nada por el estilo… debería haberlo hecho.

Endo estaba forcejeando con Hiroto para poder zafarse. Endo estaba en la cama tirado y Hiroto encima de él tratando de besarlo de alguna bendita forma. Mi porterito estaba ya sin remera y Hiroto con algo en la mesa de luz que prefiero no saber que era…

– Ejem… – carraspeé antes de propinarle unas buenas piñas al marciano ese – Kiyama-san, Midorikawa se descompuso y no sabemos dónde están sus medicinas.

– ¿No te enseñaron a golpear antes de entrar? – preguntó molesto el baka pelirrojo.

– ¡Que Midorikawa se descompuso! – recalqué enojado.

– Diablos… quedate ahí Mamoru y vos rajá de mi cuarto – me dijo empujándome fuera del cuarto y cerrándolo con llave.

– Psicópata… – susurré viendo como se iba a socorrer al "enfermo" de Mido.  
Traté de abrir la puerta pero no pude. Me rendí y le metí una patada más fuerte de las que nunca di. (¿?)

– Arigatou Goenji – me dijo Endo bostezando.

– Creo que deberías tener más cuidado con Kiyama-san…

– Si… – dijo poniéndose la camisa.

– Etto… ¿tenés sueño? – le pregunté.

– Si, anoche no pude dormir casi nada… estoy que me caigo del sueño… – me dijo fregándose los ojos – ¿te importaría si te pido que te vayas? Quiero dormir aunque sea un ratito…

– Claro, bueno, me voy… cuidate del marciano – dije yéndome.

Salí de esa habitación escuchando como Hiroto me maldecía por todos los medios posibles por haberle arruinad su "momento" con Endo. Midorikawa venía detrás suyo tratando de calmarlo.

– ¿Qué querés con Mamoru Goenji-baka? – me preguntó enojado.

– ¿Yo? Soy su amigo… ¿por? ¿A poco estás enamorado de él? – le pregunté viendo como Midorikawa bajaba la mirada triste.

– ¡Si pedazo de baka! – me gritó.

Me arrepiento de acá a la luna de lo que hice, pero no me gustó ver a Midorikawa en ese estado, después de todo él me había ayudado y de seguro me seguiría ayudando.  
Rodeé a Hiroto y me puse detrás de Midorikawa, abrazándolo por la cintura apoyando mi cabeza en su cuello.

– ¡Perfecto! Ahora estoy más tranquilo con que no te vas a meter con Mido y conmigo ¿no? – pregunté fingiendo una sonrisa.

– ¿Ustedes dos están saliendo? – nos preguntó consternado y algo celoso.

– Hiro-kun… nosotros… – trataba de hilar palabra, yo lo estaba ayudando por demás.

– Sipi, ¿te molesta? – dije con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– ¡Claro que me molesta! – Me gritó enojado – esperen… no me tendría que molestar.

– Ganaste – le susurré a Midorikawa – andá con él y decile lo que te pasa, en todo caso, esto es solo idea mía si se enoja…

– Arigatou – me dijo Mido con una sonrisa – vení Hiro-kun, vamos a hablar onegai…

– Más bien que vamos a hablar – dije llevándose a Mido del brazo.

Creo que Hiroto es un poquito posesivo, pero después de todo conseguí que se alejara de Endo y se quedara con Midorikawa. ¿Kazemaru, Tachimukai o Sakuma habían hecho eso por él? No, pero yo -que apenas si tengo una relación con él- lo había ayudado.  
Así pasó todo el día, entre una cosa y otra. No había visto a Endo en todo lo que había quedado del día, pero no estaba en su cuarto, de seguro se había ido a entrenar por ahí ¿es que ese chico no puede estar más medio día sin tocar el balón?  
Por otra parte, se ve que Kazemaru se enojó con Midorikawa por haberme ayudado. "_¡Goenji en dos horas me ayudó más que vos desde que somos amigos!"_ Le gritó como respuesta Mido durante el almuerzo. Sonreí sinceramente, después de todo, Mido no era como Kazemaru. Hiroto ya estaba más meloso con el peli verde, por lo que supuse que había arreglado todo y que de seguro salían.  
Tan solo faltaba yo… ah… tenía que hablar con Endo todavía.  
Luego de la cena -en la cual casi no comimos porque había cocinado Natsumi sola- Endo me pidió hablar conmigo. Le dije que fuera a mi habitación que yo ya iba, tenía que preguntarle algo a Tsunami y listo. Se veía que Endo había entrenado mucho, porque estaba demás de cansado, se notaba que se le cerraban los ojitos del cansancio.  
Lo que tenía que hablar con Tsunami era sobre Tachimukai, si era que él gustaba del suplente de Endo o algo así, a lo que Tsunami colorado me respondió que no, solo eran amigos. "_Ja, y las vacas vuelan…"_ le respondí mientras me iba. Y yo que lo quería ayudar a que se quedara con Tachimukai (no, no por ser bueno con Tsunami, sino porque así una cotorra menos atosigándome a mí y a Endo)  
Llegué a mi habitación y abrí la puerta lentamente, parecía que ni estuviera Endo ahí adentro.

– ¿Endo? – dije torciendo la cabeza al ver como estaba Endo.

Estaba dormidito en mi cama, apoyado en la pared abrazando mi almohada, con un lindo sonrojo. Mucho más de lo que mi nariz podía soportar…

– Endo… despertate… – le dije moviéndolo un poco ¿cómo que estaba dormido si hacía diez minutos estaba hablando conmigo? Maldito cansancio de Endo, ¡Yo quería hablar con él!

– Goenji… te amo… – recibí como respuesta mientras él se acurrucaba más a mi almohada.

Júrenme que estoy loco… ¿yo había escuchado eso? Me senté en la cama a su lado ¿Estaba dormido? Me pellizqué para saber si era un lindo sueño, o una fantástica realidad.

– Despertate… – le dije zamarreándolo un poco más.

Se despertó y me vio… rápidamente se levantó y sin más palabras se fue corriendo a su habitación... Estaba completamente colorado.

– Endo… – susurré…

Estaba tonto. Feliz. Baka. O como se quiera decir…  
Me tiré en mi cama. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Creo que estuve una hora así. Mirando el techo tratando de imaginar cosas que tal vez eran reales y tal vez no. ¿Y si no estaba dormido? ¿Y si era solo una broma? ¿Y si era mentira?  
Me senté en la cama, tenía que pensar las cosas con la mayor claridad posible. ¡Endo me quería! ¡A mí!

– ¿Goenji-kun? – preguntó Kidou entrando a mi cuarto y viéndome saltar sobre mi cama.

– Kidou-kun – dije cayéndome al suelo del susto.

– Baka – me dijo ayudándome a levantar.

– Arigatou… ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté al recordar que ayer habíamos discutido.

– ¿Vos hablaste con Akio de algo? – me preguntó mirándome algo molesto.

– ¿Yo? ¿Cómo crees eso? Ni que yo le hubiera dicho hoy que vos estabas enamorado de él – le dije irónicamente – Vamos Kidou-kun, si lo sabés muy bien.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

– ¿Encima preguntás? Porque estoy harto de que mi mejor amigo sufra por algo que puede ser posible algún día. ma – dije recalcando cada letra – se mete en tu habitación todas las noches para simplemente verte dormir… para poder estar aunque sea un ratito con vos sin discutir.

Kidou quedó con la boca bien abierta, no creía lo que escuchaba. Se tuvo que sentar en la cama para no caer de la sorpresa.  
Lo miré un tanto divertido. Lo zamarreé un poco para que volviese a la realidad. Lentamente volvió a incorporarse, y me asustó un poco. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a gritar y saltar por todo mi cuarto. Bueno, no soy el único baka que se pone feliz al saber que es correspondido.

– ¡Jurame por Yukka-san que no es broma! – me dijo con esa tonta sonrisa de enamorado en su cara.

– ¡Lo juro Kidou! Él te ama…

Se fue de ahí corriendo, de seguro a hablar con el pelón.  
Ahora tan solo faltaba yo… me tenía que declarar ante Endo… ¿y ahora? ¿Cómo le hacía? Todavía me daba vergüenza hacerlo.  
Fui a su habitación, juntando valor por el camino. Cuando llegué, me di cuenta de que estaba dormido. ¡Wa! Yo y mi suerte…  
Volví a mi cuarto arrastrando los pies, vi a Kidou en mi misma situación… No había encontrado a Fudo en ninguna parte del campamento.  
Me fui a dormir. Morfeo se apoderó de mí entre mis pensamientos de felicidad…


	7. De mi intento de declaración

Capítulo 6, de mi intento de declaración.

Levanté pesadamente mis párpados… miré mi reloj, ¡Las 10:30! Me levanté lo más rápido que pude… me había dormido. ¡El entrenador me iba a matar! Estaba realmente muerto…  
¿Por qué me dormí? Pues… me olvidé de poner la alarma. Aparte, cuando no bajo a desayunar Endo me viene a despertar… Ese fue el problema, Endo no me vino a despertar y me dormí.  
Cómo había predicho, cuando terminó el entrenamiento, Kudo me puso a correr 20 vueltas a la cancha por haberme dormido. Llegué casi a rastras a almorzar…

– Kino-san… ¿me darías agua? – pregunté casi sin ganas tirado en la mesa.

– Goenji-san ¿estás bien? – me preguntó Kino trayéndome una botellita de agua.

– Hai Kino-san… no te preocupes… – dije tomándome todo el agua.

Comí algo y me fui a duchar, ¡Cuanta falta me hacía! Salí del baño con la toalla en la cintura y otra secándome el pelo. Se me dio por mirar por la ventana y vi a Kazemaru hablando con Endo… eso me hizo recordar que debía decirle a Endo lo que me pasaba. Pero ¿cómo? Aunque pareciera raro… me había estado evitando toda la mañana. Y durante el almuerzo también.  
Me cambié rápido y bajé a prisa las escaleras. Me importaba un cuerno si estaba el emo o no, yo tenía que hablar con Endo y no podía esperar. Aunque…  
Apenas llegué, Kazemaru se puso a la ofensiva –por lo poco que me importó-, pero Endo agarró lo detuvo y luego le dijo que se fueran a dentro. Sip, Kazemaru y él, dejándome a mí más solo que Adán el día de la madre…  
Cuando reaccioné, entré más que corriendo al campamento.

– ¡Ey Endo! ¿Podemos hablar? – le pregunté deteniéndolo de la manga de la camisa.

– Ahora no Goenji, no puedo… – me dijo serio y se fue corriendo.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?  
Caminé desganado hasta mi habitación… dentro de esas cuatro paredes era el único que lugar donde yo me podía sentir bien, no sé por qué…  
¿Por qué Endo estaba actuando así conmigo? ¿Es que no era que me quería? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que era capaz de vender mi alma al diablo por él? ¿Es que tal vez… era solo una ilusión mía? ¿O una broma suya?

– Endo no quiere hablar con vos… dice que por su culpa, la amistad entre ustedes dos está arruinada por unos sentimientos tontos, vengo de hablar con él – apareció diciendo Kidou sin preguntar antes de entrar a mi cuarto.

– En este momento no sé quién es más baka, él o yo… – dije sentándome.

– Yo, por si las dudas, no dije nada… simplemente le pregunté por qué te había estado evitando toda la mísera mañana y el almuerzo… Me dijo que vos ya sabias que él está enamorado de vos y que toda la amistad está arruinada, y que es un baka… y así siguió como 15 minutos… de hecho lo dejé hablando solo – me contó Kidou recargándose en la puerta.

– ¿Y ahora entonces? Yo quiero hablar con él… necesito hablar con él… – dije con rabia – ¡No puede ser tan baka como para hacerme esto! – dije enojado pegándole a la almohada.

– Pará Goenji, tranquilizate…

– ¿Qué me tranquilice Kidou? Estoy por volverme loco… todo el campamento sabe que estoy enamorado de él… menos él mismo… – dije teniendo ganas de pegarle a todo.

– Goenji, lo mismo era con vos… todo el campamento sabe que Endo está más que enamorado de vos… menos vos… – me dijo Kidou como obviando.

– ¿De-de verdad? – pregunté colorado.

– Así es… si no fuera porque te lo dijo entre sueños… vos no te hubieras dado cuenta. ¿O no? – me preguntó mirándome acusadoramente.

– Bueno si… pero… – traté de salvarme de alguna manera.

– Pero nada, Endo no sabe que vos estás enamorado de él… entonces piensa que arruinó su amistad con vos… no quiere hablarte porque no sabe que decir ni como disculparse… – me dijo mi amigo como diciendo "podrías ir a hablar con él ¿no?"

– No… no arruinó nada… – dije encogiéndome entre mis brazos – él no hizo nada malo… lo único que me molesta es que no pueda hablar con él…

– Y no lo vas a poder hacer… te lo aseguro… se va a su casa por toda la tarde, vuelve en la cena – me dijo Kidou.

– ¡Perfecto! – dije irónicamente, teniendo ganas de abrir la ventana y tirarme de ella y quedar como sapo aplastado en la vereda.

– No seas tonto… tampoco tenés que hablar así… cuando venga tratá de hablar con él…

– Es que a mí tampoco me van a salir las palabras así no más… cada vez que quiero hablar con él de eso no sé… me deshago todo, no sale ni una palabrita… o alguien me interrumpe. ¡Siempre pasa! ¡Te lo juro! – dije aun pensando en el plan de tirarme por la ventana.

– ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Le vas a dejar una cartita en la mesa de luz? – me dijo tontamente – por favor Goenji…

– ¡Si! – dije feliz saltando relativamente de la cama – ¡una carta!

– Sonás a novela trillada Goenji, no vas a hacer eso ¿verdad? – me preguntó como quien mira a un loco.

– Kidou, sabés que no es una mala idea… le escribo y cuando llega, vos se la das, la lee y todos felices y contentos – dije como si estuviera explicando un examen.

– Por lo menos decime que no va a ser una carta melosa de colegiala enamorada – dije mirándome rendido.

– Obvio que no baka… ni que me llamaran Tachimukai – bromeé.

Nos empezamos a partir de la risa. Explico: un día, Tachimukai (si, ese niñito de ojos azules que aspira a parecerse a mi porterito) le escribió una carta a Endo, pero… no crean que fue algo normal… desde ese día no podemos verlo como un chico, sino como niñata de enamorada de una superestrella. Creo que una parte decía: **Es que vos sos tan genial, lindo, apuesto, inteligente, atlético, valiente, ¿ya dije lindo?, varonil… me volvés loco simplemente. Me la paso soñando todo el día con vos… me encantaría ser tu banda para poder estar todo el día en tu cabeza. Sos lo único que hay en mi cabeza. Verte es como estar en un mar embravecido por el viento que, sin embargo, acaricia la arena al llegar a la playa. Verte es como un sinfín de erupciones internas, una implosión sin final…** Creo que a Tachimukai se le olvidó que Endo y él son hombres… ¿Cómo nos enteramos de su carta? Bueno, creo que a Tsunami no le gustó que su sirenito anduviera enamorado de Endo y le quitó la carta… por medio de no sé quién llegó a las manos de Kogure. Y… ¡Eureka! la leyó en frente de todos.  
Volviendo a mi tema, tomé una hoja y comencé a escribir -si... con ayuda de Kidou antes de que me saliera una carta de por demás de melosa-

_Endo:_

No pienso tirarte un verso meloso sobre todo lo que me pasa… Ni pienso tenerte leyendo toda la noche, así que voy a decirte lo que me pasa: Te amo.

Tal vez suene tonto hacerte una carta, pero vos me estuviste evitando desde la otra noche… Tal vez pienses que arruinaste nuestra amistad… pero te puedo asegurar que no es así… yo te amo Endo, como vos a mi… De alguna manera necesitaba decírtelo…  
Goenji.  
  
Cortita y concisa. La doblé y me la guardé. Quedamos con Kidou que cuando Endo llegase, él se la daría y yo esperaría en mi cuarto para ver qué pasaba. Un poco más y con Kidou éramos capaces de armar una táctica de guerra para entregarle la carta. Si, lo sé… somos patéticos…  
Kidou se fue, recién eran las tres de la tarde y la cena es a las nueve de la noche.  
A las dos horas apareció Kidou con un aura negra, oscura.

– ¿Q-qué te pasó? – le pregunté al notar lo mal que estaba.

– Nada – me dijo con una sonrisita quebrada – solo que Fuyuka estaba sentada sobre el regazo de de Fudo abrazándolo.

Kidou se sentó en mi cama. Estaba triste.

– ¿Cómo que estaba con Fuyuka? – grité.

A mi amigo no… con Kidou no… ¡Fudo era un tarado!  
Bajé rabiado al comedor.

– Vení a acá baka – le dije mientras lo agarraba de la camisa – ¿A vos te falla la cabeza?

Fudo me tomó de la nuca, acercando su boca a mi oído y me susurró.

– Tu amiguito durmió con Sakuma… no jodas…

Se soltó y se fue quién sabe de qué maneras insultándome.  
Subí a mi cuarto de nuevo. Esta vez ni corrí, me había cansado al bajar.

– ¿Qué pasó con Sakuma-baka? – le pregunté en tono de madre reventada.

– ¡YO QUE SÉ! – me gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Ah… gomenen – dije sentándome a su lado.

Y sin querer se tiró en mis brazos, necesitaba llorar. Aunque quería aguantar todo lo posible las lágrimas él no podía, simplemente estaba muy triste. Y como yo tengo una maldita suerte… y ahora que lo pienso Kidou también… llegaron Kazemaru y Sakuma sin preguntar a mi cuarto. Sakuma casi me mata al ver a Kidou entre mis brazos.

– ¡YA! Jirou vámonos… – dijo Kazemaru con una sonrisa.

Es que a veces me sacaba de quicio. Su "mejor amigo" estaba sufriendo al ver al chico que amaba entre mis brazos y él -muy idiota- mostraba sonrisa de victoria.

– Que idiota… – le dije – tu mejor amigo le molesta ver esta escena y a vos te pone feliz porque simplemente le vas a ir con el cuento a Endo.

Se molestó y se fue. Sakuma se disculpó y se fue. Sabía que yo nada que ver con Kidou, solo somos amigos.  
Luego de un rato, Kidou se pudo tranquilizar. Aunque todavía no dejaba de sentirse mal. Entre Sakuma y Fudo no hacíamos uno para poder ayudar a Kidou. Lo que había pasado era que Sakuma le había dicho eso a Fudo para molestarlo, por eso la noche anterior no había estado en el campamento Fudo se había ido por ahí.

– Ya, no te preocupes… ¿sí? – le dije limpiándole las lágrimas.

– En esta escena parecemos novios, Jejeje – rió nerviosamente – gracias por ser mi amigo Goenji…

Nos quedamos charlando un rato hasta que casi oscureció.  
Al igual que nuestro plan, Kidou tomó la carta y durante la cena intentó dársela a Endo. Cosa que no pudo porque Kazemaru no dejaba de acosarlo, por lo que sería mi muerte seguro si entregaba al carta frente al emo.

– ¿Y ahora? – me preguntó volviendo a sentarse a mi lado.

– Dame – dije tomando la carta.

Fui hasta el cuarto de Endo y dejé la carta sobre su mesa de luz. Volví al comedor seguí comiendo.  
La noche pasó normal, exceptuando que Kidou se quedó a dormir en mi cuarto. Técnicamente nos quedamos hablando hasta casi el amanecer, no tenía bastante sueño.  
A la mañana, bajé a desayunar feliz, de seguro Endo habría leído ya mi carta.

– Ohayo Endo – lo saludé con una sonrisa.

– No molestes Goenji… ya te reíste de mí ¿contento? – me dijo con un humor no muy bueno.

Se levantó y se fue sin decirme nada. Yo quedé como un idiota ahí parado ¿Y ahora qué diablos había pasado?


	8. De la dolorosa verdad

Capítulo 7, de la dolorosa verdad.

– No molestes Goenji… ya te reíste de mí ¿contento? – me dijo con un humor no muy bueno.

Se levantó y se fue sin decirme nada. Yo quedé como un idiota ahí parado ¿Y ahora qué diablos había pasado?

Escuché una risita por allá atrás, me di vuelta y era del idiota de Kazemaru.

– Vos vení a acá – dije tomándolo del cuello de la camisa – ¿Qué mierda hiciste ahora? ¿Por qué rayos Endo me trató así? ¡Y no te hagas el baka porque te conozco!

– Soltame baka… problema tuyo, no mío… si Endo te trató debió ser por algo – me dijo soltándose – después de todo vos estás saliendo con Kidou-san ¿no?

¡¿Qué?! ¿De dónde diablos había sacado esa estupidez? ¿Yo? Yo no salía con Kidou, si estoy enamorado de Endo.  
Sentí la mirada de todos, ya que Kazemaru había dicho eso demasiado fuerte.  
Fudo me miraba.  
Fubuki me miraba.  
Sakuma me miraba.  
Nanami me miraba.  
Esperen ¿Nanami? ¿Qué rayos hacía Nanami en el campamento todavía? Ah… creo que se quedaba no se cuanto tiempo.  
Tenía ganas de correr. Pero no lo haría, no le daría ese gusto a Kazemaru, no, ese emo no me vería derrotado.

– Tal vez… después de todo, Endo está enamorado de Fidio ¿verdad Nanami-chan? – dije dándome la vuelta.

– Etto… – la niña vaciló un poco, pero creo que se dio cuenta de que quería hacer – sip, por eso es que Fidio viene la semana próxima, se va a quedar en mi casita.

– Eso es tonto, ¡Endo está enamorado de vos! – Dijo en medio de los nervios nuestro querido emo – ¿Nani? ¡No! ¡No!

Me fui del comedor con una sonrisa de victoria al haberle ganado a Kazemaru, él mismo había admitido que Endo gustaba de mí. Pero…  
Me dirigí a Nanami y le pedí hablar un momento con ella. Aceptó a duras penas.

– Nanami-chan… ¿Qué le pasó a Endo? – pregunté bajando la vista.

– ¿Nani? Es que sos baka… – me dijo Nanami enojada – Creo que a vos te falla más que a mi onii-san y el emo-baka juntos.

– ¡Es que te juro que no sé qué fue lo que hice mal…! yo… yo tan solo le dejé la carta… – dije sentándome en el suelo, apoyado en la pared

– Ese es el tema, la carta… ¿Cómo le vas a dar una carta así? – me preguntó enojadísima.

– ¿Y qué querés que hiciera? Si no me dejaba hablar con él… no podía ni cruzar media palabra que me evitaba… – dije escondiéndome entre mis piernas.

– ¡Entonces no le hubieras dicho nada! ¿Cómo le vas a decir a Mamo-niisan que te gusta Kidou y que salís con él sabiendo que mi onii-san gusta de vos?

– ¡Que yo no gusto de Kidou! ¡No soy su novio! ¡Kidou es solo mi amigo! ¡Él está enamorado de Fudo! ¿Por qué rayos dicen eso? – pregunté sin dar la cara.

– Por esto… – dijo Endo.

¿Cuándo había llegado? Levanté la vista, yo tenía ganas de llorar, de gritarle que era un tarado, de que lo odiaba por hacerme sentir tan mal y hacerme pasar la vergüenza que me hizo pasar.  
Sin ninguna expresión aparente me dio una hoja y se fue caminando sin decir más.

– ¿Qué rayos…? – murmuré al ver mi letra en esa carta.

– Ahí, fuiste tan tarado de ponerle a mi hermano que ya no querías ser más su amigo, que él había arruinado su amistad, que vos solo estabas enamorado de Kidou-san y que estabas saliendo con él… que no te volviese a buscar… – dijo Nanami sentándose al lado mío – no sé qué diablos te pasó por la cabeza para decirle eso…

Leí la carta… esa no era mi carta, definitivamente no era mi carta, era todo lo contrario, pero no puedo negar que esa parecía perfectamente mi letra…  
**_  
Endo:_**

Escuché lo que me dijiste… y perdón, pero yo no te correspondo… Creo que fue una estupidez lo que hiciste… arruinaste nuestra amistad por sentimientos tontos.

Yo estoy perfectamente bien como estoy con Kidou. Perdoname por ser tan directo. Tal vez te confundiste, mi actitud dio para tu confusión… pero te repito, yo no te amo… estoy enamorado de Kidou.

No sé por qué, pero creo que lo mejor sería que no seamos más amigos, perdoname pero no me sentiría bien si sigo siendo tu amigo sabiendo que vos sentís algo más por mí.

Goenji.  
  
– ¿Nani? – Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, yo nunca sería capaz de decirle ni hacerle eso a Endo – Nanami-chan, te juro por mi madre que está en el cielo que yo no escribí esta carta… yo nunca le hablaría así a la persona a la que amo.

– ¡Goenji-kun! ¡Es tu letra! ¡No me lo podés negar! – me dijo Nanami arrebatándome la carta – encima mal que mal, Kazemaru-baka te vio abrazado con Kidou, el cual anoche durmió en tu cuarto.

– ¡Que solo somos amigos! ¡Aparte te juro por lo que más quieras! ¡Yo no escribí esa carta! ¿Qué? ¿No te entra en la cabecita Nanami? – Le dije dándoles golpecitos suaves en la cabeza con el puño – yo estoy enamorado de Endo… ¿Por qué demonios no me creen?

– ¡Explicame esto entonces! – me dijo mostrándome la carta.

– Kazemaru Ichirouta, alumno de 10 en caligrafía – dije recordando el colegio, – Kazemaru es capaz de copiar la letra de todos los alumnos, incluso profesores y directivos, muchos acudían a él cuando tenían una mala nota y necesitaban falsificar un par de firmas. ¿Seguís creyendo que yo tengo la culpa?

– Etto… ¿el emo-baka sería capaz de copiar tu letra tan bien? – me preguntó ya empezando a creer en mi teoría.

– Una vez fue capaz de copiar la letra de Endo… – dije.

– Entonces sí te creo… – me dijo Nanami extendiéndome la mano para levantarme – pero Mamoru no te va a creer tan fácil, él piensa que dormiste con Kidou, aparte Fudo se lo confirmó ¿Qué tenés para decir a tu favor?

– Que se quedó a dormir en mi habitación porque ninguno de los dos tenía sueño, entonces nos quedamos hablando hasta que casi amaneció… él tenía miedo de que Fudo entrara a su habitación de nuevo… – dije harto de tener que responder a las preguntas de Nanami como si fuese acusado de asesinato.

– Okey, te creo… vamos… – dijo tomándome la mano y bajando corriendo al comedor.

¿Qué íbamos a hacer? No tenía la más mínima idea, lo último que faltaba era que Kazemaru se pusiera a decir que yo salía con Nanami, juro que era lo único que me faltaba… ¡Odio mi suerte!  
Bajamos (técnicamente, ella bajó las escaleras… yo fui arrastrado…)  
La verdad, preferiría no haber bajado nunca.  
Sentí morirme...  
Mi cuerpo se entumeció, mi boca se abrió, de mis ojos sentí lágrimas traicioneras.  
Era él… él con Kazemaru… era él y mis ojos no me estaban traicionando, aunque mi corazón rogara que eso no fuera cierto… lamentablemente era él… y yo no podía hacer anda para evitarlo…

– Endo… – llegué a susurrar llamando su atención antes de librarme del agarre de Nanami y salir corriendo como novia despechada…

Sentía que no me podía contener en pie, pero seguí corriendo.  
Corrí, corrí y corrí; porque sabía que detrás de mí venia Endo tratando de explicarme las cosas, me gritaba que me detuviera.  
No le daría el placer de verme derrotado, herido y llorando.  
¿Qué me iba a explicar Endo? ¿Qué? ¿Qué se besó con Kazemaru de pura casualidad? ¿Qué tan solo fue una mala coincidencia?  
¡No soy un tarado ciego capaz de sufrir por amor! ¡Simplemente no lo soy!  
Trastabillé con una simple piedrita, cayendo completamente al suelo.

– ¡Goenji! ¿Estás bien? – ¿Qué si estoy bien? No, solo probaba la gravedad…

Fantástico… doy pena completamente, sentado en el suelo, llorando, con el labio partido y con un tremendo odio hacía aquella persona que amo… Definitivamente doy pena…  
Siento como sus brazos tratan de levantarme. Me sostengo débilmente de él, no quiero mantenerme en pie… no quiero…  
Con su mano limpia la sangre de mi labio, con esa típica miradita suya de ternura.

– Soltame… – ordeno toscamente sin mirarlo – te odio…

Tengo la cabeza gacha, no quiero que vea mis lágrimas, aunque mis sollozos son perfectamente audibles

– Quiero hablar Goenji, no me digas eso… – se escucha triste… ¡Más triste estoy yo!

– ¡Que me sueltes! ¡Te odio! – le vuelo a gritar para que el quede claro que no quiero estar a su lado, y menos en este preciso momento – ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio Endo Mamoru! ¡Maldito el día en que me enamoré de vos!

¿De dónde saqué más fuerzas? No lo sé, pero me volví a ir de ahí… ya no quiero sufrir… realmente no doy más…

_Te amo Endo Mamoru… pero creo que ahora es mayor el odio que te tengo…_

¿Adónde? A ese maldito lugar donde lo conocí… simplemente mis piernas no quisieron ir a otro lugar…  
¿Por qué a mí me pasan solo estas cosas? ¿Por qué yo soy el que tengo que sufrir por un caso completamente perdido? A veces pienso y no entiendo porque el destino me odia… parecía que el destino se había puesto de lado de Kazemaru, dándome una dolorosa verdad…


	9. De seguridad

_cursiva = Endo_  
Normal = Goenji

Capítulo 8, de seguridad

_Soy un idiota, baka, tarado, imbécil… ¡No sirvo para nada! Diablos… ay Kazemaru, cuando te encuentre… te juro que te descuartizo por todo lo que me estas provocando, una carta falsa, besarme frente a Goenji… ¿Qué? ¿La noche que viene me violas?  
Volví al campamento con el alma que me llevaba el diablo. Que nadie se pusiera enfrente de mí porque no lo contaba…  
– Mi amor… – hablando del rey de roma, el burro se asoma.  
– Que nos soy tu amor Kazemaru, no me jodás más ¿Sí? Suficientes problemas tengo ya por tu culpa, no te quiero ver, borrate antes de que te descuartice.  
Yo no soy así, pero estaba sacado de mis casillas, Kazemaru era la persona con quien menos me quería cruzar.  
– ¿Por qué la violencia? – me preguntó haciéndose el inocente.  
– ¡POR QUE POR TU MALDITA CULPA GOENJI NO ME QUIERE VER NI EN FIGURITA! – Le grité quitándolo del camino – no me molestes más Kazemaru, ¿es que no entendés que no te amo? ¿Qué entre vos y yo no pasa ni va a pasar nada?  
Ya estaba reventado de ver a Kazemaru en todos lados.  
Yo acababa de hablar con Nanami, quién me había explicado de lo de la carta. Me sentí un millón de veces más tarado.  
¿Por qué me besé con Kazemaru? Yo no me besé con él, él se me abalanzó apenas vio a Goenji. Cuando reaccioné, tiré a Kazemaru al piso de un empujón. Y ahora me encuentro en esta situación en que Goenji no me quiere ver ni hablar, se fue de mi lado corriendo… me odia…  
¿Y ahora qué hago? Es mi culpa… todo esto es mi culpa…  
Primero que no fui capaz de darme cuenta de que Goenji estaba enamorado de mí.  
Segundo, que tampoco fui muy valiente como para darle la cara luego de habérmele declarado entre sueños.  
Tercero, que caí en una tonta trampa de una tonta cartita.  
Y cuarto… que no me quiere ver ni en figurita y no fui capaz de insistir…  
Goenji me odia… yo mismo me odio por ser tan idiota… ¡Pero odio más al estúpido de Kazemaru! ¡Eso es seguro!  
Me odia, me odia, me odia, me odia… ¡Me odio!  
Goenji… perdóname…  
¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo se supone que pueda hablar con Goenji? Si me ve, me tira por la cabeza con lo primero que vea… lo puedo apostar. _

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Tendría que perdonarlo o qué? No quiero estar peleado con él… pero estoy enojado, de seguro que si lo veo le tiro con lo primero que encuentro y empiezo a gritarle millones de groserías… no sé si soy capaz de odiarlo… simplemente no lo sé… si él me ama y yo lo amo ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos? Idiota de Kazemaru, apenas lo encuentre lo descuartizo. Pero por ahora prefiero volver a mi casa, no tengo ganas de ni asomarme por el campamento.  
No tengo ganas de hablar con nadie, ni siquiera parezco yo… ¡Maldito amor capaz de cambiar a las personas! Me siento mal por Endo… no debí gritarle todo lo que le grité… soy una bestia. Pero en parte se lo merece. ¡Es un completo baka!  
Me lastimó demasiado…

* * *

_Estoy preocupado… ¿Por qué no volvió al campamento? No vino a almorzar ni a cenar, tampoco durmió aquí… ¿Y si llamo a la casa? No, voy a quedar como un completo acosador…  
__Pero estoy preocupado, no lo vi que haya venido a desayunar hoy tampoco... Lo veré mañana en el colegio… Así es, el entrenador acaba de decir que ya nos podemos volver a nuestras casas, ya terminó todo el campamento. Hasta la vista y volvemos a nuestras vidas normales… supongo que me tendré que conformar con verlo mañana en el colegio sin más._

Me acaba de llamar Kidou diciendo que ya se disolvió el campamento, cada uno de vuelta a nuestros hogares. Mejor para mí, no tendré que dar la cara frente a Endo, hasta el lunes por lo menos… aunque sea mañana…  
Ya no sé que más hacer… necesitaría hablar con Endo, pero tampoco quiero hacerlo porque sé que lo voy a perdonar fácilmente y no quiero eso. No quiero dejársela fácil.  
Pero… ¡Basta! No debo hablar con él para nada… aunque nada me prohíbe ir a ver el atardecer a la torre de metal. ¡Soy patético y lo acepto! Necesito algo que me recuerde a él… perfectamente patético.

_Es tonto, pero quiero ir a la torre de metal… después de todo tengo buenos recuerdos de ese lugar con Goenji… aparte, hace mucho que no voy a ese lugar… no voy a ir a entrenar, lo prometo.  
Está por atardecer, es la mejor vista de toda la ciudad.  
– ¿Goenji? – no puede ser… está acá… – gomen… mejor me voy…_

¿Es que ese tipo me sigue o qué? ¡Quiero ver un atardecer tranquilo! ¿No se puede?  
– Pará Endo… quedate…  
Y ahora asumo que mi ridiculez es extrema. No quiero verlo, pero le pido que se quede… miento… quiero que se quede, acá, conmigo.  
¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siento esa tonta necesidad de abrazarlo? Porque sé que todos estos problemas son causados por el idiota de Kazemaru…

_– Gomen Goenji… pero no puedo… – asumo que es lo mejor para él… me odia, no debe verme porque si no me va a perdonar fácilmente. Él no quiere eso, y yo no quiero que se rebaje por mí en ningún sentido, ni en su orgullo.  
Él está lastimado y yo no debo estar acá porque lo lastimo mucho más.  
– Ya me voy, no te preocupes…_

– Endo hablo en serio…  
¡No me miren así! Yo no tengo la culpa de estar enamorado y de decir idioteces… aparte él se quiere ir… pero primero me tiene que explicar un par de cositas.  
– Endo ¿Ya sabés lo de la carta? – Veo que asiente con la cabeza – ¿Qué pasó con Kazemaru ayer en el desayuno? – preguntó bajando la cabeza, tengo ganas de llorar como marrana nuevamente.

_– Supongo que no me vas a creer, pero él se me tiró encima. Ya dije, no espero que me creas, pero es la verdad… – admito – aparte, sé que soy un tonto y que no me querés ver, mejor me voy… soy un tarado por lastimarte, Gomenasai…  
Admito mis errores, pero sé que con tan solo eso no me va a perdonar. Y si lo hace quiere decir que las heridas todavía no están sanadas… Si acepta mis disculpas, va a ser falso… lo conozco muy bien.  
– Mejor me voy Goenji… sayo… _

– ¿No te podés quedar conmigo un ratito… hasta que oscurezca? Sabés que es hermoso el atardecer acá…  
Simplemente no lo puedo evitar. Él sabe que lo mejor es que se vaya, pero yo sin querer lo estoy deteniendo, soy un fiasco.  
Él quiere hacer algo bueno por mí y yo no se lo permito.  
– Esto no es culpa ni tuya ni mía. Es de Kazemaru-san y no hay ninguna otra opción… – admito teniendo un poco de razón.  
Lo tomo de la mano y lo incito a sentarse conmigo, a mi lado en el banco.  
Me apoyo en su hombro sin soltarle la mano ¡Parecemos una postal del día de los enamorados!

_– Goenji…  
Siento su carita apoyada en mi hombro. ¡Por favor basta! ¡Me siento mal! Soy un tarado… no quiero volver a lastimar a Goenji… simplemente no lo quiero hacer…  
– ¿Por qué hacés esto? Sabés que todavía no me perdonaste y que con esto te estás lastimando muchísimo más…  
Es la pura y única verdad que existe entre nosotros dos ahora mismo…_

– Porque quiero poder estar tranquilamente a tu lado… aunque sea solo un rato, si querés mañana vuelvo a mi enojo y listo… pero dejame un ratito de tranquilidad, onegai… – pido apenas en un susurró – concédeme ese deseo solo por esta tarde… ya mañana vemos ¿hai?  
La verdad es esa, si ambos estamos enamorados uno del otro, quiero disfrutar eso durante un rato aunque sea, ya luego volvemos a nuestras peleas.  
Es lo que quiero…

_– Está bien…  
Supongo que no me queda más que aceptar quedarme con él.  
Como si no quisiese hacerlo…  
– Goenji… vos sabés que yo te amo ¿verdad? _

– Si Endo… lo sé… yo también te amo…  
No tengo más que sonreír… ya luego vendrán los problemas… déjenme ser feliz por un ratito…  
Su mano acaricia mi mejilla, se siente tan lindo por fin poder estar a solas con él y haberme sincerado.

_– Yo no quiero que dejes tu orgullo de lado por mí… – opté por decir mientras le acariciaba la mejilla – porque si me perdonás ahora vas a hacer eso… mirame…  
Sus ojitos negros, mejor me largo de acá antes de mandarme una de las mías…  
No, mejor me quedo. Se lo debo.  
– Jurame que cuando me perdones por ser un idiota, va a ser porque realmente sientas que me perdonás y ya no haya herida alguna, onegai…  
No tengo más petición que esa… no puedo hacer una petición distinta. No estoy ni en posición de hacerla._

– Te lo juro Endo… entonces supongo que, ahora, te tendrás que ir ¿verdad? – pregunté.  
Él sabe que todavía me duele y que no lo voy a perdonar completamente en este preciso momento.

_– Si querés me voy… pero te voy a prometer algo: voy a hacer que me perdones. Voy a actuar bien y voy a lograr que las heridas sanen, te lo debo.  
¿Qué más podría decir acaso? Nada, quiero que se sienta seguro de que esto me lo voy a tomar en serio. Que no voy a seguir siendo un completo inútil como lo fui hasta ahora.  
Una corta distancia separa nuestro labios ¿debería hacerlo? ¿Acortar esa distancia? Siento la necesidad de hacerlo, pero mejor me detengo acá._

– Arigatou…  
No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar… okey, voy a llorar si sigue diciendo cosas tan lindas. No me culpen por ser como soy. Ja, o creían que yo era alguien completamente serio ¿nee?  
– Si lo vas a hacer, hacelo… porque me voy a volver loco para cuando llegues – siempre yo con mi comentario elocuente. Me refiero a que me bese. Estamos tan cerca que si no me besa en dos segundo me le tiro encima para besarlo yo.

_– Vos y tus comentarios inoportunos…  
Si quiere que lo bese…  
¿Cómo podría describirlo? Por fin el momento que hace tanto espero… sentir sus labios junto a los míos. No se puede describir con palabras…_

Y ese soy yo saltando internamente por fin poder besar a mi tan ansiado porterito. Rodeo su cuello con mis manos, siento como sus manos abrazan mi cintura… es tan cálido estar a su lado.  
Me dan ganas de quedarme así para siempre. O mejor aún, que aparezca Kazemaru para demostrarle que YO soy a quién ama Endo, no a él.  
Pero mejor disfruto este momento…

_Te amo…  
¿Y qué pasó con el atardecer que íbamos a ver? Se nos pasó rápidamente mientras estábamos abrazados.  
– Te acompaño a tu casa, ya está oscuro…  
Lo tomo de la mano y vamos a su casa, no quiero que ande solo, ya es de noche._

– ¿Me prometes que de ahora en más no vas a volver a ser un tonto? – le pregunto con una sonrisa.  
– Con respecto a vos, lo prometo.  
Eso me da algo más de seguridad…


	10. De ¿Tranquilidad?

Capítulo 9, de /no se me ocurre un título\ ¿tranquilidad?

Me levanté pesadamente, no tenía ganas de ir a la secundaria, ni la motivación de que ya estaba en tercer año me ayudaba… aunque al abrir un poquito los ojos vi que había alguien más en mi cama… Okey, no, no estaba en mi cama, pero sonreí ampliamente al ver a Mamoru en la cama de al lado de la mía. Sip, la noche anterior, cuando me acompañó a mi casa, lo convencí de que se quedara a cenar conmigo. Y como se hizo tarde fue conveniente que se quedara a dormir en mi casa. ¡I'm Winner! ¡Oh Yeah! Al principio no quiso, pero lo pude convencer de que se quedara… Traté de convencerlo de que durmiera en mi camita (sin hacer anda pervertido, lo juro) (pero las ganas las tuve…) pero no lo logré. Aunque creo que tuve bastante éxito con el tan solo hecho de que aceptara quedarse en mí casa a dormir.  
Está tan dormidito que hasta me da pena levantarlo.

– Mamoru… levantate…

– Mmm… tengo sueño Shuuya, ahora no… – quisquilló dándose la vuelta y tapándose con la sábana la cabeza.

– Dale, que si no, vamos a llegar tarde al colegio… – le dije divertido sentándome en la cama donde él estaba – onegai… – le susurré al oído.

– ¿Ahora querés que me levante…? Anoche querías a toda costa que me acostara… – dijo haciendo un movimiento raro, provocando que yo quedara acostado sobre él, me sujetó fuerte.

– Pero te terminaste acostando en otra cama, no en la mía… así que no cuenta – le contesté con una sonrisa.

– Y todavía no sé como lograste que me quedara en tu casa… – refutó dándome un beso en la mejilla – ¿te suelto?

– Ahora no – soy infantil ¿y qué?

– Pero dijiste que me tenía que levantar – dijo soltándome – dale, vamos…

Nos levantamos, desayunamos y partimos al colegio. Bueno, antes pasamos por la casa de Mamoru para buscar sus cosas.  
Yo estaba feliz de la vida… feliz, feliz, feliz… y mi sonrisa lo demostraba a la perfección. No podría haber estado mejor mi día.  
Al doblar en una esquina vimos a Kazemaru y mi sonrisa no tardó en desaparecer. Pero mejor me tranquilizaba, yo tenía que estar tranquilo, no me debía alterar por ver a ese tipo que casi arruina mi relación con Mamoru… tranquilo.

– Ohaiyo Kazemaru-kun – lo saludó Mamoru cordialmente.

– Ohaiyo Endo-kun, ohayio Goenji-san… pensé que estaban peleando… – me saludó mirándome mal, muy mal… creo que casi me ojea.

– Ohaiyo Kazemaru-san… y no, no estamos peleando ¿te molesta? – pregunté mirándolo igual.

Mamoru se dio cuenta de que si seguíamos así, nos sacaríamos los ojos, sin dramatizar.

– Me-mejor vamos que se hace tarde… – dijo Endo algo nervioso, tratando de hacernos caminar.

Las ganas que tenía de besar a Mamoru o al menos de tomarlo de la mano. Pero eso solo de mostraría lo infantil que soy y querría decir que yo solo estoy con Mamoru para demostrarle a Kazemaru que le gané… y bueno, yo estoy con Mamoru porque lo quiero. Aparte a él no le agradaría, habíamos quedado que nada de eso… por lo menos hasta que yo lo perdonara.  
¿Perdonar qué? Yo ya lo había perdonado… pero él tiene la tonta idea de que me tiene que recuperar de a poco y que no nos tenemos que apresurar a nada y que esto y que lo otro. Mientras sigamos juntos me da igual… aparte se me hace romántica la idea de que haga todo eso. Si, además de ser completamente infantil, soy un cursi sin remedio… demasiadas novelas…

– Endo-kun… ¿luego podríamos hablar? – le preguntó la cotorra a Endo.

– Si, si tengo tiempo luego te busco ¿hai? – dijo con una sonrisa. _/Nota mental: decirle a Endo que no ande regalando sonrisas así porque sí/_pensé algo celoso.

– Bueno, entonces me voy, Sayonara Goenji-san, sayo Mamo-chan – nos saludó y se fue para su clase.

Casi lo salgo a correr cuando dijo "Sayo Mamo-chan". Ay… que ganas de sacarle realmente los ojos y cortarle todo el pelo y… agh… matarlo para ser rápidos.  
Endo me tranquilizó. Y bueno, la única manera que encontró fue darme un corto beso en los labios. Y lo logró, me quedé tonto y sonrojado.

– Mejor me voy a clases… – me dijo y me dejó en el medio del patio bajo el cuidado de Kidou – Kidou-kun, cuidalo ¿hai? Creo que me excedí un poco.

– Hai Endo-kun – aceptó Kidou – ¡Goenji! – me gritó para hacerme entrar en razón.

– ¡El renacimiento se inició en las pujante ciudades italianas durante las décadas XV y XVI! – grité recordando la lección de historia

– Te faltó que apoyaba al teocentrismo – me dijo mi amigo divertido – ¿Tendrías la delicadeza de decirme que pasó que pareces drogado?

– Entonces decime vos por qué tenés cara de feliz cumpleaños… – retruqué.

– Akio se me declaró… – dijo colorado – anoche…

– O sea que ahora cuento con que no te puedas sentar – dije divertido – vamos a clases mejor ¿hai?

– ¡Si que me puedo sentar! – Me dijo – luego te cuento.

Ah… yo estaba en el tercero B, Endo en el A y Kazemaru en el C. Yo no estaré en el mismo salón que Mamoru, pero mientras Kazemaru tampoco esté con él soy feliz… si, demasiado celoso… Jajaja.  
Durante la clase de físico-química (dónde presté poca y nada de atención) Kidou me contó vía papel que había pasado con Fudo.

_Akio anoche vino a mi casa para poder hablar, me pareció extraño. Después de todo, él nunca es el que va a venir a decir perdón._

_– ¿Qué querés? – le pregunté toscamente, algo enojado aún por lo que había pasado antes._

_– Quiero hablar con vos… – me dijo serio como pocas veces. Me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar. – ¿Está tu papá?_

_– No…_

_Subimos a mi cuarto y no me dio tiempo a cerrar la puerta que me abrazó fuertemente. No pude más que corresponderle. Estaba bastante afligido._

_– ¿Q-qué pasó? – pregunté impresionado de su acción._

_– Go… Gomenasai… Gomenasai Yutto… gomenen por ser un baka… – me susurró sin soltarme – fui un tonto al discutir con vos, haber besado a Fuyuka y por haberle creído a Sakuma… Gomen…_

_Yo no supe que hacer. Fue raro escuchar decir eso a Akio… él no es de ese tipo de personas que puede hablar fácilmente de sus sentimientos._

_– Akio… yo…_

_– Entiendo que no quieras perdonar, pero dame una oportunidad, solo una y te juro no te vas a arrepentir… quiero enmendar todas mis idioteces… onegai… – me pidió mirándome a los ojos, creo que él tenía ganas de llorar, tenía los ojos cristalinos._

_– ¿De verdad lo decís? – le pregunté aun sin creer sus palabras._

_– Si… yo… yo te amo Yutto, ya me mandé demasiadas gansadas, dejame remediarlas. Te lo pido, onegai – me dijo acercándose a mi boca, me puse colorado – te amo y no es broma…_

_Yo no podía contestar nada, estaba de por demás de emocionado._

_– ¡Yutto decí algo! No fue fácil decir todo esto ¡No te quedés callado! – me exigió algo infantil._

_– Yo también te amo… – le contesté y lo besé._

_Luego nos quedamos charlando un rato, así, abrazados en mi cama. Y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya me había dormido. Hoy a la mañana desperté y estaba abrazándome todavía._

No pregunten cómo fue que escribió tanto en tan poco tiempo porque no sé, tampoco sé como hace para no tener ni una sola falta de ortografía. Pero resulta que Fudo terminó siendo un romántico.  
Acto siguiente me dediqué a contarle todo a Kidou de lo que me había pasado con Endo. Claro que no se los voy a volver a repetir a ustedes ya que saben todo…

.

.

¡¿Qué diablos hace Kazemaru abrazando a Endo?!


	11. De la cita normal

Capítulo 10, de la cita "normal"

¡¿Qué diablos hace Kazemaru abrazando a Endo?!  
Era algo que me pregunté a la salida del colegio, cuando los ví a los dos abrazándose, y juro que por más celoso que soy, ese abrazo no era de simple amistad.  
No, debía ser una broma más, solo uno de esos tontos planes de Kazemaru para molestarme, solo eso.  
Pude ver como Fubuki se retiraba del lugar… un momento, ¿estaba triste Fubuki? No será que…  
Mejor me concentro en lo mío ahora, luego hablaré con Fubuki, gomen.

– ¿Mamoru? – pregunté acusadoramente llegando al lugar.

– Ah, Shuuya… ¿no pensaste nada malo verdad? – me preguntó Endo, creo que me conoce más que yo mismo.

– Etto… – me puse colorado por ser tan celoso – nada de eso…

– Onegai Goenji-san, no pienses nada… – me dijo Kazemaru ¿sinceramente? Creo que sí… – yo… yo no los voy a volver a molestar, lo prometo, Endo me hizo entender todo. Ya no te tenés que preocupar por nada. Gomenasai.

Okey, eso me desconcertó más que lo que me había contado Kidou. Kazemaru me había ¿pedido perdón?  
Endo se puso enfrente de mí y empezó a mover las manos para ver si volvía de mi trance.

– Cla-claro Kazemaru-san – dije cuando pude.

– Arigatou Goenji-san – dijo Kazemaru y se fue corriendo.

Mamoru se puso a hablarme, pero casi en susurros, no se le entendía nada.

– No te entiendo Mamoru, hablá más fuerte – le dije al no escuchar muy bien lo que me decía.

– Si el viernes querés ir conmigo al cine ¿estás sordo? – Me preguntó mirándome extrañado – ¿o todavía no te crees que Kazemaru te haya pedido perdón?

– No estoy sordo, y no, no me creo todavía lo que dijo Kazemaru, aunque fue honesto… – dije pensativo – espera… ¿me preguntaste si quería ir al cine con vos?

– Ajá – me respondió tomándome de la mano para irnos del colegio.

– ¿Y por qué tanta anticipación?

– Porque luego te vas a andar quejando de que te aviso las cosas con poco tiempo ¿O no? – me dijo con una sonrisa.

– ¿a qué hora? Así luego no me olvido – le pregunté apoyándome en su hombro.

– Pues a las seis ¿te parece?

– Perfecto…

.

.

Tengo la suerte de que toda la semana asó completamente normal y aunque ni yo mismo lo creo, Kazemaru no nos molestó. Realmente creo que habló enserio el lunes. Pues… ahora son las cinco de la tarde y no sé qué rayos ponerme para salir con Endo. Sueno completamente baka, lo sé. Pero… es que… ya enserio, no sé que ponerme. Porque si luego llueve me voy a congelar, pero si no llueve nada y el del tiempo del noticiero se equivocó me voy a morir de calor. Ya fue, hay sol, así que dudo que llueva. Mejor no me llevo campera.

– Ohaiyo Shuuya – me saludó Mamoru que pasó a buscarme por mi casita.

– Ohaiyo Mamoru, ya estoy ¿vamos? – le pregunté algo ansioso.

– Si… vamos – me dijo con una sonrisa y tomándome la mano.

Caminamos hasta el cine riendo y charlando. Pero… Fail… "Cerrado por reparaciones"

– Mamoru ¿vos sabias que estaba cerrado? – le pregunté.

– No, Tachimukai-kun me dijo que daban una buena película – me dijo con esa sonrisa inocente.

– Agh Mamoru, nunca vas a cambiar ¿verdad? – le pregunté con una gotita en la sien – ¿vos hasta cuando le vas a seguir haciendo caso a Tachimukai-san?

– Ey, no soy un baka, me lo dijo cuando estábamos charlando con Tsunami-kun, según Tsunami-kun vinieron el domingo a ver una película – me dijo algo molesto de que yo lo tratara como un baka.

– Bueno, bueno, gomenen… es que sabés que es lo que pienso de Tachimukai… es el único que todavía no me cae bien… Midorikawa ya sale con Hiroto, Sakuma ya se disculpó por lo de Kidou, Kazemaru también se disculpó… a Tachimukai todavía lo tengo en observaciones… – le dije pensando.

– Shuuya, estás realmente loco… o demasiado celoso… no sé cuál de las dos – me dijo abrazándome por la espalda – yo te quiero a vos ¿hai? Ya no importa que hagan… yo me quedo con vos… – me susurró al oído, haciendo que me sonrojara completamente.

Caminamos hasta la plaza, donde nos compramos un helado (no, él me compró helado)  
Jugamos un rato hasta que ya oscureció.  
Volvimos a mi casa. Pero allí no había nadie… y yo m había olvidado mi llave… soy más baka que nadie…

– ¿Vamos a mi casa? – Me preguntó a ver que yo no sabía cómo diablos entrar a la mía – en mi casa no haya nadie también… pero yo si tengo la llave.

Malvado Endo que sabe como trolearme.

– Está bien…

.

.

Ahora estamos en su casa, procurando que Mamoru no queme la cocina.

– ¿Y si encargamos una pizza? – pregunto en tono inocente.

– Está bien Shuuya… – me dice con un aura depresiva.

– Ya, no te pongas así… es solo una cena. No importa – lo trató de animar.

– Tenés razón… mejor llamo al delivery – se reanimó.

Será infantil a veces, pero a mí me gusta así.  
Creo que la pizza tardará un poco, bueno, ya está, por lo menos la cena está asegurada.  
Me acercó a él y lo abrazo por la espalda.

– ¿Y ahora que somos? – le pregunto debido al hecho que en ningún momento me dijo que éramos novios.

– Lo que quieras – me dijo dándose vuelta y mirándome a los ojos – te amo…

Sé que es tonto que me ponga colorado a estas alturas. Pero me sonrojé igual al tener a Endo tan cerquita.  
Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos e hice desaparecer la corta distancia que quedaba entre nuestros labios. Sentí sus manos abrazando mi cintura.  
Nos separamos a causa del oxígeno faltante.

– ¿Por qué estabas abrazado a Kazemaru el otro día? – le pregunté sin romper el abrazo.

– Sos un celoso ¿te lo dije? – Se rió – se puso mal y nada más… de verdad… ¿me vas a seguir interrogando?

– No…

Esta vez él inició el beso, aunque era algo más feroz. Sentí su lengua rozar la mía. Quería llegar más lejos.  
Su banda quedó en alguna parte de la casa, al igual que mi remera.  
Me dejó en el sillón mientras besaba todo mi cuello. Yo no podía hacer más que acariciarlo todo.  
Todo se estaba yendo más allá de simples besos… y no me iba a negar a nada.  
Empecé a soltar pequeños gemiditos… yo estaba completamente rojo por la situación. Aún así quería seguir hasta donde llegara.  
Le quité su remera también y le comí la boca desaforadamente.  
Y de repente… sonó el timbre.  
¡No! ¡Wa! Mi momento con Endo se fue a la borda.  
Rápidamente se puso la remera y se arregló el pelo, me dio un beso y fue a abrir la puerta.  
Yo, algo molesto, me puse mi remera y le seguí.

– ¿No me vas a decir que te enojaste? – Me preguntó divertido al ver mi infantil berrinche – no seas infantil Shuuya.

– ¡No soy infantil! Dame, tengo hambre – dije agarrando la pizza.

– Definitivamente me ganaste – me respondió tomándome de la cintura y caminando hacia la cocina "marcha atrás"

Nos sentamos en la mesa a comer. Al cabio de un rato, con sus tonterías, Mamoru me hizo cambiar de humor para su buena suerte.  
Pero díganme si no les molestaría estar en esa situación con sus parejas y ser interrumpidos. Bueno… tal vez sea un poco infantil…

– ¿Estás mejor? – Me preguntó limpiándome la boca, ya que me habían quedado algunas migajas – ¿ya no me vas a hacer berrinche?

– Está bien… – dije con una sonrisa divertida.

– ¿Te quedás a dormir? – me preguntó como si nada.

– ¿Me estás echando?

– Me estoy asegurando de poder dormir a tu lado esta noche.

Aceptado y comprobado científicamente, Endo Mamoru es el único que sabe cómo ganarme realmente.  
Me acerqué a él y lo besé.

– Quiero ser tu novio si es posible – dije completando la conversación anterior que había quedado inconclusa.

Me tomó de las caderas, sentándome sobre él, dispuesto a que termináramos lo que ya habíamos empezado. Nos comenzamos a besar lentamente, disfrutando cada momento…  
Pero…

– ¡KYA! – Escuché un grito de chica – ¡Oh Yeah! Esto es material de primera calidad.

– Nanami… – suspiré dejando de besar el cuello de Endo.

– Sigan, sigan… en el foro me va a comentar mucho si escribo un lemmon que vi en primera fila.

Completamente colorados nos separamos.  
Mamoru trató de hacer callar los gritos fujoshis de Nanami, aunque sin éxito.  
Creo que Nanami no pudo haber llegado en peor momento.  
Llamé a mi casa para avisar que no iría a dormir, ya que nana y Yukka ya habían llegado.

_– Nee, nee… onii-san… ¿estás con Endo-san? – me preguntó Yukka con intenciones para nada inocentes._

– Hai Yukka-neesan.

– ¿Y son novios?

– Hai Yukka-neesan.

– ¿Y van a hacer bebés?

– Hai Yukka-neesan… esperá ¿Cómo diablos vas a decir eso Yukka? Mejor vete a dormir.

– Hai Shuuya-niisan… te veo mañana…  
  
Bostecé con sueño viendo como Mamoru trataba de calmar a su onee-san.  
Al rato nos fuimos a dormir.  
Me acosté con Endo, mejor dicho sobre su pecho. Me besó en la frente y bostezó también.  
Supongo que "eso" quedará para otro día.

– Hasta mañana mi amor…

– Hasta mañana mi vida…


	12. De nuestro aniversario parte 1

Capítulo 11, de nuestro aniversario -parte 1-

Un añito ya… y yo no me lo puedo creer todavía (okey, realmente con eso soné a novela trillada). Estamos muy bien, ya en primero de la preparatoria. Es raro, pero desde aquella noche ya no volvimos a intentar hacer eso. Ya sea porque no teníamos tiempo o porque simplemente la situación no nos lo dejaba hacer.  
Aunque, juro que si hoy llego al colegio y Mamoru no me saluda como corresponde para la fecha lo mato. Es que… bueno, simplemente se tiene que acordar que día es hoy. Si no lo mato, lo mato

– Ohaiyo Goenji-kun ¿cómo andas? – me saludó Fubuki llegando al colegio.

Me olvidaba, Fubuki se mudó a ciudad Inazuma. Él dice que porque acá estamos todos nosotros que somos sus amigos. Pero para mí que lo hace porque realmente no quiere separarse de Kazemaru, no es que sean novios. Pero está más que claro que Fubuki se muere por él.

– Ohaiyo Fubu-chan ¿hoy pensás hacerlo? – le preguntó con una sonrisa.

– ¿A-a qué cosa? – me preguntó sonrojado, ya sabe de lo que hablo.

– Pues declararte a Kazemaru… no me digas que todavía tenés miedo de que te rechace… – dije viendo como por allá venia Kidou corriendo – Ohaiyo Kidou.

– Ohaiyo Goenji… etto… vamos, vamos que llegamos tarde – dijo nervioso escondiéndose detrás de mi espalda.

– ¿Qué pasó? – le pregunté con la gotita en la sien.

– Hoy dije que preferiría venir con Sakuma a la preparatoria porque es más tranquilo que él… y bueno… creo que le agarraron celos – dijo sin saber dónde meterse realmente.

– ¿Más tranquilo que quién Kidou-kun? – preguntó Fubuki que no entendía.

– Más tranquilo que Fudo-san – le respondí a Fubuki que no entendía muy bien la situación de Kidou – delen, vamos que llegamos tarde enserio.

– Pero ¿Por qué corres así si Sakuma-san y Fudo-san van al Teikoku? – preguntó Fubuki.

– Fubu-chan, Teikoku queda acá no más, a siete cuadras. Vos realmente no lo conocés Fudo-kun celoso – le aclaré.

Caminamos hacía la preparatoria. Me pareció tonto, pero no me crucé con Endo en ningún momento. Ya se me hacía extraño, él no era de faltar mucho.  
Entramos a clases. ¿Puedo decir que odio la escuela? No, pero odio con toda mi alma a la profesora de Físico-Química… ¿para qué quiero saber yo lo que es soluto y solvente? ¿Eh? ¿Para qué?

– Alumno Goenji, si tengo 7 g. de soluto en 20 g. de solvente ¿de cuantos gramos será la solución? – Me preguntó la vieja esa – es algo de 2do año de secundaria, no puede no saber la respuesta.

– ¿Qué solución? – le dije para molestarla.

– La que acabo de describir – dijo con una venita.

– ¿Qué describió? – le volví a preguntar.

– ¡La solución del problema que planteé!

– Y si tiene la solución, ¿para qué sigue creando problemas? – pregunté partiéndome de risa por dentro.

– A la dirección.

Bueno, por lo menos pude salir de ese encierro. Estaba que no daba más. Revisé mi celular, ningún mensaje, ya me estaba empezando a enojar… aunque creo que era un poquito abusivo de mí enojarme porque todavía no me hubiera mandado ningún mensaje. Tal vez y no tenía crédito, típico de Endo.  
Llegué a la dirección, el director me dijo no sé qué y me devolvió a clases, aunque sonó la campana dando término al día escolar. Saltando fui a mi salón a recoger mis cosas.

– Si, está enfermo, su madre no lo dejó venir al colegio… nunca pensé ver a Endo-kun con ganas de venir a estudiar – escuché a Kazemaru que hablaba con Fubuki.

– ¿Y cuando lo viste vos? – le preguntó Fubuki.

– Hoy en la mañana, pasé a buscarlo por su casa. Nanami-san me hechó a escobazos. – Dijo con un aura deprimente – todavía no me cree que no quiero nada con Endo-kun.

– Ohaiyo Kazemaru-san – lo saludé como era correspondiente.

– Ah, Goenji-san, Endo-kun te manda esto, dice que lo leas por favor y que luego pases por su casa – me dijo Kazemaru con una sonrisa.

– Domo arigatou Kazemaru-kun – dije tomando la carta – por cierto, vos sos muy bueno en matemáticas ¿verdad?

– Supongo.

– Nee, acá, Fubu-chan necesita que lo ayudes con esa materia – le dije tocándole el hombro a Fubuki.

– ¡Eso no es cierto! Bueno, si es cierto que necesito ayuda, pero no hace falta que sea Kazemaru-kun – dijo Fubuki matándome con la mirada.

– Fubu-chan, no hay problema, yo te puedo ayudar. De paso me sirve para estudiar a mí – le contestó Kazemaru con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su mochila – esta tarde voy a tu departamento y empezamos ¿dale?

Kazemaru se fue y Fubuki casi me mata. Yo me protegí como pude, explicando que sería lo mejor para él y Kazemaru.  
Tomé la carta y me puse a leerla… a veces me pregunto que tenemos Endo y yo con las cartas, hoy en día existen los e-mail, los sms, chat, facebook, twitter y nosotros usamos cartas…

_Shuuya:  
Si te mando esto es porque Nanami me robó mi celular o mi netbook. Bueno, etto… hoy no nos vamos a poder ver así que… ¿feliz aniversario?  
Aunque vos no me creas yo tenía todo organizado para esta noche. Maldito resfriado que me arruinó todo…  
No, de verdad, feliz aniversario Shuuya. No te imaginas lo feliz que me hace ya poder tener un año de noviazgo con vos… Perdoname por no poder verte hoy, de verdad…  
Ah… me encantaría estar con vos ahora mismo, pero mi mamá no me deja salir ni de mi cuarto. Y ni hablar de que entren visitas acá a dentro. Apenas si te puedo mandar esta carta mediante Kazemaru y encima le tuve que pedir de favor a Nanami que se la alcanzara.  
Te amo… y apenas nos veamos me voy a encargar de demostrártelo perfectamente.  
Te quiero  
Endo_

¡Kya! ¿No es todo un romántico? Okey, soné raro. De verdad, fue tierno por lo menos haberme mandado esta carta sabiendo que no nos podríamos ver. Aunque me ponía un poco triste no poder estar con él. Pero si iba a su casa, su madre me sacaría de allí porque Mamoru no debe contagiar a nadie o porque necesita reposo. Pero no perdía nada con intentar.  
Me dirigí a la casa de Mamoru para intentar hablar con él un ratito.

– Ohaiyo Goenji-kun – me saludó Nanami – mi mamá dijo que nadie debía molesta a Mamo-niichan.

– Vamos Nanami-ko, solo un ratito, así de chiquito. Sabés que hoy es nuestro aniversario, onegai… – supliqué. Un poco más y me arrodillaría en el suelo para que me dejara verlo.

– Un rato, hasta las seis, que es cuando llega mi mamá. Bueno, antes de esa hora te quiero fuera de la habitación de mi onii-san ¿entendido? – me dijo autoritariamente.

– Hai Nanami-chan… domo arigatou – le dije y subí corriendo las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Endo.

Antes de entrar al cuarto empecé a escuchar unas voces… eran de Endo y… ¿Kidou?  
¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACÍA KIDOU CON ENDO SI NADIE PODÍA VERLO?  
Me tranquilicé un poco, respiré hondo y… me puse a escuchar que decían.

_– ¿Vos crees que le va a gustar?  
– Que sí Endo-kun, hace no sé cuanto viene renegando con que quiere eso y que por culpa de fulano o de mengano no pueden hacerlo.  
– Más te vale que tengas razón… pero ¿dónde? No pensarás que acá o en su casa… pero no tengo ningún otro lugar.  
– Tomá.  
– ¿Qué es?  
– La llave del departamento que me dio mi papá.  
– ¿Te-tenés un departamento para vos solito?  
– No exactamente. Técnicamente el departamento es de Fudo, mi papá se lo dio para que él no me anduviera violando en cualquier lado, pero yo tengo la llave. Supongo que no le molestará si por una noche no lo hacemos.  
– Jajaja, está bien, no me rio… Arigatou Kidou  
– De nada, y mejor me voy, porque es cuestión de minutos para que venga Goenji a verte. ¿Entendiste que tenés que hacer?  
– ¡No soy baka! ¿Por qué nadie me cree?  
– Está bien, gomen, sayo… y no te mandes ninguna gansada. _

Mis ojitos brillaron al escuchar esa conversación. Como no, si lo que me imaginé fue fantástico (otras de esas fantasías mías con Endo… hace cuanto que no las tenía…)  
Me comporté y toqué la puerta, como quién quiere la cosa.

– Konbawa chicos – los saludé mientras Endo me abría la puerta.

– Ohaiyo Goenji, bueno, yo me voy así pueden hablar tranquilos – dijo Kidou parándose de la cama – Sayonara.

– Sayo…

Me acerqué a la cama de Endo y posé un beso en sus labios.

– Feliz aniversario mi amor…

– Feliz aniversario bonito – me dijo Endo sonriendo – me encantaría que salgamos, pero creo que no se va a poder.

– No importa Mamoru… ¿te sentís mejor? – le pregunté tocándole la frente.

– Algo… igual el doctor dijo reposo absoluto – dijo tapándose con una frazada – ¿no tenés frío?

– No… debe ser por la fiebre que tenés frío ¿querés que te vaya a buscar algo? – le pregunté preocupado al verlo colorado.

– No, no te preocupes, se baja sola la fiebre, dentro de un rato – me dijo con una sonrisa tratando de darme tranquilidad.

Nos quedamos charlando un rato hasta las seis y media de la tarde. Entendí que debía irme.

– Mejor me voy antes de que llegue tu mamá – le dije besándolo – te quiero…

– Yo también… – me respondió tomándome por la cintura – por cierto, ¿pasado mañana es feriado?

– Si – le pregunté extrañado – ¿por?

– ¿Mañana salimos? Ya voy a estar mejor y te quiero compensar…

– ¿Y para qué querés saber si pasado mañana es feriado? – le pregunté sin entender todavía.

– Es que… como mañana por la noche te vas a quedar conmigo tendrías que faltar al colegio pasado mañana, pero como es feriado no hay problema… – me dijo al oído provocándome un sonrojo.

– ¿Qué me piensas hacer? – pregunté con una sonrisa.

– De todo menos la tarea – susurró a mi oído.

Empecé a volar en mis fantasías nuevamente, pero eso no quita que mi cara estaba hecha un perfecto tomate. Era un hermoso pervertido mi novio…

– Mejor me voy… – le dijo – hasta mañana…

– Hasta mañana Shuuya – dijo con una sonrisa, comencé a temer por mi retaguarda…


	13. De nuestro aniversario parte 2

_Advertencia: Lemmon! Sí! y un gran lemmon... asì que cuando dice "Narración normal" es donde más o menos comienza... Si a alguien le molesta, ya sabe donde dejar de leer ^^_

Capítulo 11, de nuestro aniversario -parte 2-

Cuando llegué a mi casa ya estaba anocheciendo. Me llegó un mensaje de Fubuki.  
**Bueno, después de todo te doy las gracias…**  
Eso decía el mensaje, no sé porque, pero se me vino a la mente de que había pasado algo con Kazemaru… y por lo que parecía, había sido demasiado bueno para Fubuki.  
Me tomé el atrevimiento de llamarlo por teléfono… pero me dio ocupado. Bueno, ya mañana me contaría.  
Me di una ducha y bajé a cenar, donde mi querida onee–chan de 10 años le estaba contando a nana como la había pasado con su "novio". Yo realmente no puedo creer que un noviazgo entre dos niños de 10 años pueda durar más de un año… estoy realmente sorprendido… pero hace tiempo me empecé a preguntar ¿Ella sale con ese chico porque el gusta? ¿O porque el chico lamentablemente tiene cara de uke shotta? Es que mi bonita onee–chan se sigue juntando con Nanami y Haruna… y todos sabemos que significa eso…  
Al día siguiente, tampoco fue Endo al colegio. De seguro su madre no lo dejaba salir aún.  
Cuando me quise dar cuenta, todos estaban en parejas y yo más solo que Adán en el día de la madre.  
Que Kidou con Fudo, que Fubuki con Kazemaru… ¡buah! Me sentía solito.

– No seas dramático Goenji ¿sí? Sabés que por tu culpa, Akio se enojará conmigo esta noche – dijo mi "gran amigo" Kidou mientras almorzábamos.

– Que mi culpa ni que nada, vos fuiste el que le dio la llave a Mamoru, no yo – dije sacándole la lengua.

– Todavía me pregunto dónde quedó el Shuuya serio que conocí hace casi dos años… – se preguntó golpeándose la frente, como decepcionado.

– No seas baka – le dije notando la ilusión en sus ojos de que yo dijera algo coherente – ese Shuuya desapareció hace mucho, creo que durante el FFI… no sé – dije levantando los hombros.

Y ¡puf! Kidou se dejó caer en la mesa, todavía pensando si yo estaba en mis cabales.  
Fubuki nos miraba divertido simplemente. Lo cual me recordó algo.

– Nee, Fubu–chan, ¿Qué pasó con Kazemaru–kun ayer? – pregunté con picardía.

– Etto… – dijo colorado.

– Si no querés, no contestés Fubuki–kun, lo hace por molestar – lo trató de ayudar Kidou codeándome. No entendí el porqué.

– Eso onii–san ¿qué pasó ayer con Kaze–baka? – preguntó Atsuya apareciendo por detrás nuestro.

– ¡KYAAA! – gritamos los tres al oír la tenebrosa voz del menor de los Fubuki.

– ¡Atsu–baka! – lo retó Afuro que quién sabe de dónde había salido – no molestés a tu onii–san – completó llevándoselo, dejando que pudiéramos almorzar tranquilos.

– Te voy a matar Goenji–kun, tenelo por seguro – me amenazó Fubuki con tenedor en mano.

– No, dale, ¿qué pasó? – pregunté seriamente.

– Pues…

_.–.–.–. Flash back /lo tiene Fubuki/.–.–.–.  
– Bueno, ya está todo… que bueno, ¿de verdad entendiste? – volvió a preguntar Kazemaru.  
– Si, si, no te preocupes… y muchas gracias Kazemaru–san por explicarme todo, de seguro tenías alguna otra cosa que hacer – se disculpó Fubuki con una sonrisa.  
– No te preocupes, lo que tenía que hacer puede esperar para otro día – dijo el de pelo azul restándole importancia – o tal vez no… –dudó un poco.  
– No entiendo…  
– Sabés, hoy tenía planeado hacer algo importante… ¿te importa si lo hago ahora? – preguntó Kazemaru cerrando su libro.  
– No te entiendo Kazemaru-san, no entiendo que es lo que me querés decir – dijo Fubuki sin llegar a entender – ¿qué pasa?  
– Hoy me quería declarar a alguien – dijo Kazemaru acercándose al menor.  
– ¿Eh…?  
Fubuki no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar que Kazemaru atrapó sus labios, uniéndolos con los suyos en un dulce beso. Acto siguiente, Fubuki abrazó al mayor por el cuello. Cuando ya faltó en demasía el aire se separaron.  
– Kaze, yo… – trató de decir Fubuki todo colorado.  
–Te amo Fubu-chan…  
.–.–.–.–. Fin flash back. –.–.–.  
_  
– Nada importante… – respondió Fubuki luego de pensar unos momentos.

– Mmm… si vos decís, pero no me negués que estás saliendo con Kazemaru–kun – le dije apuntándole con el poki que estaba a punto de comerme.

Tan solo rió nerviosamente y se puso colorado.  
Luego fuimos al entrenamiento, donde escuché algo de la boca de Natsumi que me dejó más que tonto, algo celoso por decirlo así. Escuché que le contaba a Aki que Mamoru había estado con Roccoco en el FFI y que habían hecho el amor. Yo… yo no me tendría que enojar por eso, fue antes de que nos pusiéramos de novios. Aún así me molestó un poco. Pero traté de despejarme, y más aún cuando al salir del colegio vi a Endo que me esperaba para que pudiéramos salir a pasear. Mejor me dejaba de paranoias, en todo caso había sido mucho antes de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros.

– ¿Vamos? – me preguntó con una sonrisa antes de darme un beso.

– Hai…

[Narración normal]

Pasaron toda la tarde que pa' aquí, que pa' allá. Goenji, por suerte, había dejado aquella conversación que había escuchado entre Natsumi y Aki, era lo mejor.  
Se divirtieron bastante, toda la tarde juntos hasta que anocheció, que fue cuando ambos fueron al departamento que Kidou le había prestado a Endo.

– Vos ya sabías de esto ¿verdad? – preguntó Endo mientras entraban al apartamento.

– ¿Querés que te mienta? – le respondió el menor con una sonrisa.

– Vení, tengo hambre, vamos a comer.

¿A comer? ¿No es que estaban allí para "eso"? Pues sí, pero al estómago de Endo nadie le gana.  
Luego de comer pastas (que asombrosamente Endo había cocinado y habían salido bastante ricas) se pusieron a charlar.

– Te quedó rica la cena – admitió Goenji mientras lo ayudaba a juntar los platos.

– Desde el incidente de la pizza la otra vez decidí aprender a cocinar, no me gustaría que me interrumpieran como aquella vez – confesó Endo abrazándolo por detrás, haciendo alusión a aquella noche que se habían puesto de novios.

– Bueno, pero prometo no volver a ser tan infantil como aquella vez – rió el rubio tomando las manos del mayor – ¿vos decís que ahora nadie no va a interrumpir?

– ¿Acaso querés que nos interrumpan? – preguntó el mayor dando la vuelta y besando tiernamente a su novio.

– Para nada – dijo rodeando el cuello del mayor con sus brazos.

Entre cortos besos y risitas terminaron en la sala del departamento.  
Endo lo besó, buscando algo más lógicamente. El menor abrió tímidamente la boca para dejar pasar una juguetona lengua.  
Lo recostó en el sillón suavemente, mientras le desabrochaba la camisa y se la quitaba.

– No, no, espera Mamoru… – dijo Goenji con un hilito de voz antes de que el susodicho comenzara a hacer algo más.

Endo volvió al rostro de su novio con una cara un poco preocupada.

– ¿Que pasa Shuuya? – preguntó parándose, tratando de ver que le pasaba.

El menor se paró y lo abrazó fuerte.

– No me hagas caso, soy un tonto… – le dijo al oído Goenji – seguí…

– ¡No! ¿Qué te pasa? Decime, ahora no me voy a quedar tranquilo – dijo Mamoru tomándolo del mentón.

– Hoy escuché a Natsumi que le contaba a Aki que te había visto a vos con Roccoco-san luego de hacer el amor, antes de volver a Japón – dijo Goenji con la cabeza gacha – pe-pero yo no me tendría que enojar porque fue antes de que vos y yo comenzáramos a salir. Y es tonto y es…

– Y es lo mismo de siempre… – dijo Endo con un tono de molestia – siempre son tu celos, estoy empezando a creer que ya no confiás en mí. Que Kazemaru, que Hiroto, que Fidio, que esto, que lo otro, siempre hay algo que te haga tener celos. ¿En que de verdad creés que te puedo engañar con alguien? Así no puedo Shuuya.

Goenji se asombró de la reacción de su novio. Pero sabía que tenía razón, siempre había algo que hiciera que Goenji tuviera celos. Goenji sabía perfectamente que todo eso era un poco atosigador para el mayor.  
Celos, celos y celos, pareciera que de verdad el rubio no podía confiar en el mayor.

– No es así… – trató de decir el menor con un nudo en la garganta.

– Entonces explicame como es entonces –. Dijo Endo rompiendo el abrazo y sentándose en el sillón – me estoy comenzando algo molesto por todo eso. Primero, con Roccoco-kun no pasó absolutamente nada, fue una malinterpretación de Natsumi-san. Segundo, en todo caso, pasó hace más de un año. Tercero, te juro que tus celos son cada día más paranoicos.

– Gomenen… – dijo Goenji sentándose a su lado, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos – es que todavía tengo miedo de perderte. Todavía no estoy tranquilo, tantas cosas pasaron para que pudiéramos estar juntos que tengo miedo de que se vuelvan a repetir…

Endo soltó un suspiro y se acercó a su novio. Lo tomó de las mejillas y lo besó demandantemente. Luego se dirigió a su oído y susurró un "Confiá en mí… ¿Sí? Te amo…". Goenji respiró aliviado "Gracias…"  
Retomaron la situación anterior, el castaño volvió a recostar a Goenji en el sillón y empezó a besarle el cuello, dejándole alguna que otra marca que sacaba varios suspiros al menor.  
Despacio y delicadamente, Endo comenzó a bajar por el pecho de Goenji, a lo cual el menor soltaba suaves gemidos. Bajó un poco más hasta el pecho, donde se dedicó a lamer y succionar los semi erectos pezones de su novio, metió sus manos por debajo de los pantalones del menor y le empezó a masajear los muslos, sin llegar a su parte baja.

– Ma…Mamoru… sa… salí de ahí… onegai… – decía Goenji entre suspiros.

– Sos demasiado sensible Shuuya… – le contestó Endo con una media sonrisa.

– Ba-baka… – dijo el menor ruborizado.

El castaño volvió a sonreír mientras le daba un lujurioso beso.  
Goenji empujó suavemente a su novio al suelo alfombrado y se posicionó sobre él. Le quitó la remera y empezó a besarle el cuello, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba la cintura del mayor.  
Antes de que Shuuya pudiera meter sus manos en algún otro lugar, Endo volvió a dar vuelta la situación, quedando sobre el menor.  
Volvió a su anterior tarea de lamer los pezones de Goenji. Fue bajando lentamente, besando todo su torso hasta llegar al borde del pantalón, los cuales desaparecieron por arte de magia.  
El rubio comenzó a gemir más audiblemente al sentir los dientes del mayor morder el elástico del bóxer, retirándolos completamente. El menor sentía la respiración del otro junto a su miembro.  
En menos de un segundo, Endo se engulló todo el miembro del menor, lamiéndolo y succionándolo como le fuera posible.

– Mamoru… ah… mmm… más… – gemía el menor ya sin vergüenza alguna.

Endo hizo sentar al menor en el sillón nuevamente y se posicionó entre sus piernas.  
Tomó el miembro del menor con las dos manos y comenzó a masturbarlo, mientras que simplemente lamía la punta. Sin darse cuenta, Goenji puso sus manos en la cabeza del mayor, como pidiendo que chupara más. Endo continuó lamiéndolo.

– Mmm… me… ah… me vengo… – dijo entre suspiros.

Endo dejó de masturbarlo y se metió todo el miembro en la boca, chupando como más le fuera posible.

– Ah… ¡Mamoru! – gimió al correrse en la boca del mayor.

– Sos rico… – admitió Endo limpiándose la comisura de los labios.

– Baka… baka…

El castaño volvió a sonreír antes de adueñarse de su boca nuevamente.

– Mamo-kun – dijo Goenji aferrándose al cuello del mayor – creo que en la cama estaremos más cómodos…

El castaño sonrió y alzó a Goenji fuertemente, llevándolo hasta el cuarto, donde lo depositó suavemente en la cama.

– ¿Sabés Shuuya? Te ves demasiado sexi… – admitió Endo en un susurró mientras que le besaba el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda.

Goenji se sonrojó más - si es que era posible-. De repente empezó a sentir como las manos de Endo bajaban por toda su cintura hasta llegar a las nalgas y comenzar a acariciarlas.

– Ammm… Mamoru… – gimió Goenji.

Endo no se pudo resistir y comenzó a meter un dedo dentro de Goenji lentamente, tratando de que le molestara lo menos posible.  
Goenji soltó un pequeño quejido al sentir la intromisión, pero al sentir como se movía comenzó a largar suspiros de placer, por lo que Endo no se hizo esperar y metió un segundo y hasta un tercer dedo.

– Ya Endo, dale… quiero… – rogó Goenji.

– ¿querés qué? – preguntó Endo separándose de su novio.

– Dale Mamoru… – decía Goenji enroscando sus piernas al rededor de la cintura del mayor, estaba demasiado excitado como para que el mayor se detuviera en ese preciso instante.

El castaño rio ante tal acción. Se acomodó un poco mejor y comenzó a penetrar lentamente a su queridísimo novio. Primero fueron movimientos lentos, hasta que Shuuya lograse acostumbrarse a la intromisión.

–Ya… – llegó a decir el rubio con un hilito de voz mientras hacía un pequeño movimiento de caderas.

Mamoru comenzó a dar embestidas más fuertes, que aumentaban en ritmo al oír los gemidos de placer del rubio.

– Ah… más… onegai… Mamoru… más… – gemía incansablemente el menor.

Endo también gemía, gemía una y otra vez al sentir la estreches de Shuuya. El castaño se sentó en la cama, haciendo que Shuuya se sentara sobre él y comenzándolo a embestir nuevamente. Desde esa posición también podía lamer sus pezones sin ninguna compasión. Goenji gemía y tenía las uñas clavadas en la espalda del mayor, sus ojos de llenaban de lágrimas de tanto placer.

– ¡Sí! Ah… ahí Endo… más, onegai – gritó Goenji al sentir como Endo llegaba a un punto extremo de placer.

– Shuuya, me… voy a… correr… – dijo entre suspiros el mayor.

Sin más premeditarlo, Endo se corrió dentro de Goenji y este en medio de los dos.

Entre la trabajosa respiración, Mamoru salió del interior de Goenji, recostándose en la cama de a poco. Goenji se apoyó sobre el hombro del mayor, tapándose con la sábana.

– Mamoru… – susurró Goenji mientras se acomodaba para dormirse en el pecho de su novio.

– ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó acariciándole la mejilla.

– Te amo…

– yo también… – completo antes de abrazarlo para poder dormirse.


	14. Del final de mi odisea

Capítulo final, del final de mi odisea...

_– Bonito, despertate… – le pedí a Goenji besándole la frente._

_– Es muy temprano Mamo-kun… – me respondió como un niño pequeño. Se dio la vuelta y se tapó toda la cabeza con la sábana._

_– Dale Shuuya, ya es tarde… – le susurré acostándome a su lado –arriba…_

_Él movió la cabeza, negándose a levantarse de la cama._  
_Sonreí y colé mis manos debajo de su camisa, Shuuya comenzó a reír alocadamente._

_– ¡No! Jajaja, bas… Jajaja… ¡Basta Mamoru! Jajaja, me rindo, Jajaja, ¡me rindo! – me decía entre risas, retorciéndose, tratando de alejar mis manos de su cuerpo._

_Es divertido hacerle cosquillas a Shuuya, lo puedo asegurar…_

_– ¡Basta Mamo-kun! – gritó divertido saltando de la cama._

_– Gané… – sonreí victorioso._

_Bajé un poco la vista, mirando las hermosas y desnudas piernas de mi novio. Lo siento, no lo pude evitar ¡Es muy lindo!_

_– ¡Hentai! – me gritó tirándome con una almohada._

_Lo miré a la cara y empecé a reírme. Estaba hecho un perfecto tomate, estirándose la camisa para tratar de cubrir más allá de su bóxer._  
_Me levanté de la cama y le di un pequeñito beso._

_– ¿Pervertido yo? ¿Es que acaso no te acordás que pasó anoche? – Le susurré tomándolo de la cintura – yo diría que vos eras el pervertido…_

_Colocó sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y me sonrió, aún sonrojado._  
_Le besé la frente._

_– Sos un baka – me dijo con un pequeño puchero._

_– Me lo dijeron varias veces – admití – vení, vamos a desayunar._

_Lo cargué como al estilo princesa y me lo llevé a la cocina._  
_Yo me había levantado temprano para ordenar todo el departamento, había quedado hecho un desastre la noche anterior._  
_La camisa que tenía puesta Goenji le quedaba un poco grande, claro, si era la mía. No pude encontrar la suya anoche para ponérsela, tampoco sus pantalones. Hoy, cuando me levanté, los encontré tirados detrás del televisor._  
_Le serví su desayuno y me senté a su lado._

_– Togo ema miu fico – me dijo mientras comía una tostada._

_– Traga y luego hablá… – le recomendé limpiándole con el pulgar la comisura del labio, donde tenía un par de migajas._

_Me sonrió – Todo está muy rico… ¿Cuánto te cobró Aki por las lecciones de cocina? – me preguntó maliciosamente._

_– ¿Eh? ¡Sos malo! ¿Creés que no puedo aprender a cocinar por mi cuenta? – pregunté cruzándome de brazos, con un falso enojo._

_– Dale Mamoru… decime ¿Cuánto te cobró? – insistió divertido._

_– Tan solo uno… – le dije levantando un dedo – tan solo uno, me cobró barato a decir verdad…_

_– ¿Uno solo? ¿Uno solo de qué? – me preguntó intrigado._

_Me acerqué hasta su oído – uno solo… un solo beso me cobró… es una buena cocinera y encima cobra barato…_

_– ¿¡Qué!? – Pegó un gran grito – ¿Cómo que besaste a Aki? – preguntó enojado._

_Comencé a reír y le di otro beso. Él infló los cachetes en símbolo de enojo._

_– Él baka sos vos me parece… ¿Cómo la voy a besar? Mis labios no pueden besar a otra persona que seas vos… – le dije con una sonrisa – pero tendremos que hacer algo con esos celos tuyos…_

_– Creo que el malvado de esta historia sos vos… me hacés poner celoso._

_– Es que celoso te ves más lindo de lo que sos – lo piropeé al oído._

_Terminamos de desayunar y luego Goenji se fue a vestir (devolviéndome mi camisa también)._  
_Me ayudó a terminar de limpiar la cocina y luego fue a la sala._

_– ¿Hasta qué hora te dejó Kidou el apartamento? – Me preguntó._

_– Bueno… él… – llegué a decir antes de que me interrumpiera un grito enojado y asombrado de Goenji._

_Caminé tranquilamente hasta la sala, con una sonrisa divertida por la expresión de terror de mi querido novio._  
_Allí estaban, Fudo en el suelo y Kidou dormido en el sillón tapado con la chaqueta de Kidou. Fudo se estaba despertando recién, y Kidou había literalmente saltado del sillón al escuchar el grito de Goenji._

_– Creí que no se iban a levantar más… – dije como si nada._

_– ¿Vos sabías que estaban dormidos acá? – me preguntó Goenji con una expresión aterrada._

_Asentí con la cabeza. Yo los había visto por la mañana mientras ordenaba, traté de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarlos. También por eso desayunamos en la cocina y no en el living-comedor, para que Shuuya no los viera._

_– Jejeje, gomen por haber venido, pero Akio se puso en terco con que quería y quería… al final me trajo a acá por la fuerza. – dijo Kidou un poco avergonzado. – No tengo idea de dónde sacó unas copias de las llaves._

_Me divirtió la expresión de sueño que tenía Fudo._

_– ¿Ustedes estuvieron toda la noche acá? – pregunto Goenji._

_– No, habremos llegado a las 3, 4 de la madrugada… ustedes estaban dormidos supongo – respondió Fudo sentándose en el sillón – oye Kidou, última vez que duermo en el piso ¿entendés?_

_– Problema tuyo por querer violarme en cualquier lado – se defendió Kidou._

_– ¿De qué te quejás, si luego gimes "más, más Akio-sama"? – burló Fudo imitando al voz de su novio. –Al fin y al cabo, anoche no hicimos nada._

_Kidou le pegó a Fudo en la cabeza. Les ofrecí si querían desayunar algo, dijeron que sí._  
_Mientras ellos desayunaban, charlamos un rato._  
_De repente, Fudo se paró y le sacó la taza a Kidou de las manos._

_– Arigatou chicos por el desayuno, pero nosotros debemos irnos… – dijo con una sonrisa._

_– ¿Eh? ¿A dónde nos vamos? – preguntó Kidou sin saber._

_– Pa' mi casa, que vos y yo tenemos algo que arreglar todavía… me vas a pagar lo de anoche. – contestó pervertidamente._

_– Te odio… – respondió Kidou volviendo a tomar su tasa._

_– Yutto, nos vamos – volvió a decir Fudo sacándole la taza de las manos._

_Goenji rio al ver como Fudo se llevaba a Kidou a la fuerza a su casa para "arreglar un par de cosas". Kidou nos gritaba de todo por no haberlo ayudado._

_– ¿Ves? Tenés que agradecer que soy buenito – le dije a Goenji abrazándolo por detrás._

_– Muy buenito no, todavía me duele un poquito – me dijo con un pequeño puchero, dándose la vuelta._

_– ¿Dónde? ¿Acá? – pregunté acariciándole una nalga. Lo siento, no me resisto._

_– Sos un pervertido, no hay vuelta de hoja… – me dijo riendo, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos._

_– Pervertido yo, pero vos eras el que anoche pedía más y más… – lo burlé besándolo. – ¿Querés que te devuelva a tu casa?_

_– No, no, no… vamos a quedarnos acá… ¿haiiii? – me dijo de manera infantil._

_– Está bien, como usted desee. – Dije y lo vi bostezar – Tenés sueño ¿Verdad?_

_Frotándose un ojo, asintió con la cabeza. Después de todo, nos habíamos dormido tarde y de verdad lo levanté temprano. Lo abracé y lo conduje hasta la cama._  
_Cuando lo intenté acostar, no se quiso separar de mí._

_– Dale, si tenés sueño, dormí un ratito hasta que haga el almuerzo ¿querés? – le ofrecí._

_Movió la cabeza negando. Me abrazó y me "obligó" a acostarme con él._  
_Me recosté y el sobre mi pecho._  
_Puede decirse que lo piropeé hasta que se durmió. Se veía tan bonito, es bonito. Yo sonreí por sentirme tan cursi. Le acaricié la mejilla con ternura. Lo amo, no lo puedo negar… me hace tan bien estar a su lado. Estoy feliz con él._  
_Dejando de lado mi momento "emotivo", traté de salir de debajo de él para poder ir a cocinar. Pero inesperadamente Goenji me volvió a retener._

_– ¿Vos no dormías? – pregunté divertido._

_– Quedate conmigo, luego te ayudo a cocinar… – me dijo abrazándome._

_– Mmm… te va a salir caro – dije maliciosamente, mi mente funciona muy rápido cuando se trata de mi bonito novio._

_– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuánto? – me preguntó retadoramente._

_Y mi pequeña mente ideó algo ideal… Me acerqué a su oído – Todo un día sin celos… ¡Un día completo!_

_Era verdad, yo quería un respiro ¡por favor! Tengo un novio demasiado celoso ¡Yo tendría que ser el celoso! El asintió con la cabeza. Lo abracé fuerte y nos volvimos a dormir._  
_¿Qué puedo decir? Lo amo completamente, puede lograr que yo haga lo que él quiera._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me alegra decir que… ¡Estuve con Mamoru! ¡Yes, yes! Al fin… gracias Kidou, gracias Fudo por cedernos su departamento. Gracias Yukka por no decirle a mi padre donde estaba yo… ¡Gracias mundo! Está bien, me tranquilizo… ¿Qué? No me miren así, saben que yo no soy normal en mi mente.  
Luego de la gran desaparición de Fudo y Kidou, me acosté y logré llevar a Endo conmigo, a cambio de un día sin celos para con Endo. ¿Acaso soy celoso…?  
Luego de almorzar, me llevó a mi casa donde… donde… donde nos topamos con mi querido padre.  
Mi padre invitó a Mamoru a pasar, creyendo que era solo mi amigo… si, amigo…

– No señor, no quiero molestar… – dijo Mamoru amablemente, tratando de escapar de las garras de mi padre.

– Como va a decir eso Endo, venga, pase… no hay problema – ofreció mi padre, y Endo ya no pudo negarse.

Entramos y vi como mi onee-chan venía corriendo hacia nosotros.

– Mamoru-niisama – gritó Yukka tirándose en los brazos de Mamoru. Creo que ya le tomó cariño como cuñado…

– Hola Yukka-chan ¿Cómo estuviste? – preguntó Endo alzando a mi hermanita.

Mi padre no comprendía por qué decía "Mamoru-niisama" si Endo no era nada de ella.  
Endo se puso colorado y Yukka reía divertida.

– Es que… Mamoru… es… mi… ¿Novio? – dije mirando el suelo.

Mi padre me miró seriamente. Lo único que escuche fue como le pedía a Mamoru que lo acompañara a su despacho. Me agarró miedito.  
Traté de tranquilizarme y me senté en el sillón a ver algo de tele hasta que ellos salieran del despacho.  
¿Cuánto pasó? Creo que media hora hasta que escuché que salían del despacho.

– Yo me voy al hospital, tengo guardia… – dijo mi papá y luego me saludó yéndose a la clínica.

Rápidamente me di la vuelta sobre el sillón, apoyándome en el respaldo.

– ¿Qué te dijo? – pregunté ansioso.

– En definitiva… si te lastimo, me castra. Muchas cosas más, pero eso me quiso decir en resumen. – dijo Endo con ¿Una sonrisa?

– ¿Y por qué te reís baka? – le pregunté.

– Porque al fin y al cabo tu padre se preocupa por vos y por eso me dijo todo lo que me dijo… igualmente le aseguré de que yo te amo y nunca te lastimaría. – me dijo besándome.

Le sonreí, le sonreí y lo besé. Lo besé porque lo quiero mucho, y porque confío en que no me va a lastimar…

– Vos sabés que yo te amo ¿No? – me preguntó abrazándome por la espalda, besándome la mejilla.

– Mmm… tal vez me lo podrías recordar… – le dije melosamente.

– Te amo, te amo, te amo – me susurró mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja.

Escuché unos pasitos que se acercaban. Vi como entraba Yukka con una sonrisa pervertida.

– Les aviso que yo quiero tener un sobrinito… – dijo contundentemente mi nee-chan.

– ¿Sabés como se hacen los bebés? – preguntó Endo sorprendido.

– Claro, así que si escucho algún gemido de mi onii-san sé que me hicieron caso… ¿No? – y se fue con saltitos. – ¡Me voy a la plaza! ¡Bye, Bye!

Endo y yo nos miramos. Solo le llegué a gritar que se cuide, de seguro se iba con su shotta novio

– ¿Querés hacer bebés? – me preguntó besándome el cuello.

– Mmm… tal vez… – dije dándome la vuelta y empujándolo para que se sentara en el sillón – Si, quiero…

Me senté sobre él y le di un tierno beso.

– Te amo mi vida… – me dijo aferrándose a mi cintura.

– Yo también, no lo dudes jamás… – le dije tomando sus mejillas con mis manos.

¿Qué debo decir? Toda odisea tiene su grata recompensa al final del camino…


	15. Notas finales

_Notas finales: Yuju! lo terminé de publicar aquí. Realmente siento haber olvidado terminar de publicarlo, es que es muchísimo más fácil publicar en un foro como lo es Mundo Yaoi, que es donde estuvo este fic primariamente, que publicarlo en un lugar como Fanfiction... Técnicamente, fueron cuestiones de vagancia cybernéticas. _

_Pues bueno, quiero agradecer si aguien lo lee. ¡Sé que esta pareja no tiene tantos fans como el EnKaze, el GoeFubu o el mismísimo GoeKaze! Pero los tiene, lo sé ^^ _

_Y pues si alguien quiere dejar aunque sea un pequeño review... Yo y mi tonto inner /Fudo: Oye ¬¬/ Yo: admítelo, eres tonto ¬¬/Fudo: Vete al diablo/ yo: lo mismo digo ¬¬\\ En que estaba? Ah, cierto, si alguien quiere dejar un pequeño review, así de pequeñito, se lo agradecería! *u* es los reviews son el "alimento" de los escritores._

_Y sin más, y sabiendo que esto es como un capítulo más para FF, dejo mis agradecimientos por leer ^^_

_Fudo: así serás cada vez que termines un fic largo?_

_No te importa ¬¬ xP_

_Fudo: ¬¬_

_Muchas gracias!_

_Bye bye!_


End file.
